Ouran Highschool Hostess Club
by MelodyMilan
Summary: Hi mom, I hope you can see how ridiculous this Club is. I miss you. Dad never says it, but he does too. I made a new friend, outside of the host club, and Japan. She's a girl from Canada. Can you believe it? She's a pen pal who is going to become an exchange student here, at Ouran. Here's hoping the Host Club won't terrify her to death. Rated M for later language and themes.
1. As of Today You Live with Me

**_Only those with excellent social standing a_ _nd those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's_ _handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich_ _and_ _beautiful._**

* * *

 _Hi mom, I hope you can see how ridiculous this Club is. I miss you. Dad never says it, but he does too._

 _I made a new friend, outside of the host club, and Japan. She's a girl from Canada. Can you believe it? She's a pen pal who is going to become an exchange student here, at Ouran._

 _She's excited to share a cup of tea with me finally; even if I have to do, it dressed as a boy. Dad should be picking her up from the airport soon. Hopefully, he doesn't exhaust her. Oh, and we're going to be her host family. I know; a 24/7 host. Tamaki-Senpai would be so excited if he knew. I only told Kyoya, I will surprise everyone else tomorrow with her introduction._

"Harrruuhiii!?" came the call from her dad. He must have made it back quicker than she expected.

Haruhi Fujioka was still in her uniform from her school, Ouran Academy, she had clipped her bangs aside with a pin already.

"Coming!" she shouted back and jumped from her room, booking it into the main room.

"Mel-chan!" Haruhi shouted upon seeing her foreign friend. "Welcome to Japan, and our home." she bowed happily before opening her arms in a hug.

Standing in the entryway still taking off her shoes stood a young woman, an upperclassman to Haruhi, a third-year student. The woman beamed and pulled back a strand of her long blond hair, tucking it behind her ear from bowing at Haruhi. She was about 170 cm, so she almost towered over Haruhi but was still shorter than her dad.

"Hi, Haruhi," Melody tried her best in Japanese to her as she hugged her friend. "I hope I didn't keep you worried?"

"Never!" Haruhi grinned warmly at her pen pal's shaking voice and pulled back. "You must be hungry; we'll make something to eat. Tell us about your trip!"

Her dad was already busy warming up some leftover rice.

"Pork or beef cutlets?" Haruhi asked from the fridge.

"You pick," Melody smiled as she set her suitcase down and sat at the table in the living room, where we ate.

"Beef it is," her father hummed and set the pan on the oven with some oil in it for the meat.

Haruhi cut up an onion and started prepping the bowls before she kissed her dad on the cheek, heading to the other room.

"I'm going to change," she smiled at Melody. "I can take your bags to our room."

"Oh," Melody blinked and bowed her head low. "Thank youfrom Haruhi."

She smiled and waved it off.

"It's no problem," she wheeled the heavy suitcase into her room. Changing quickly, hoping her dad didn't burn anything or talk Melody's ear off. She could already hear them talking, the low murmuring it sounded like from her room.

"-so I told the guy to buy something or take a hike." her father laughed.

Melody laughed warmly back, her cheeks pink.

"Ryoji-san," she held back a giggle. "I knew you were bold, but that must be too much."

"Oh no san in the household," her father waved his finger scoldingly at Melody. "You're our guest and Haruhi's friend. You can just call me Ryoji."

Melody nodded, and Haruhi's dad brought over the cutlet bowls, steaming and fragrant.

"Alright," her father put his hands together as if in prayer. Melody followed suit.

"Let's eat," Haruhi said, keeping her hands together too before grabbing her chopsticks.

"Let's eat!" her dad and Melody said back before digging in too.

They slowly ate, Melody gave a hum of approval as she ate, relaxing into her cushion.

"So," Haruhi asked, swallowing her food. "How was the plane ride?"

"Horrible," Melody sighed. "I slept weird, so my neck is sore, other than that I think the ride went smoothly."

Melody had a terrible fear of travelling alone and rarely did it as a result. Being in a new town, a new continent, several time-zones away; she was probably stressed and homesick already.

"Oh," she bowed her head a bit. "Can I get your internet password so I can message my mom that I made it okay?"

Haruhi opened her hand to take the phone and after some tinkering found the right menu and typed in their password before handing the phone back.

"There," she smiled.

Melody bowed her head, "Excuse me."

She headed out of the room and to the washroom.

Once the door closed, her dad turned to her.

"She was so shaky on the train," her dad mumbled quietly to her. "She must really miss home, or she might have been shaken from the trip."

"Let's hope it was just the trip," Haruhi nodded.

* * *

 **BEEP** **BEEP** **BEEP**

 **BEEP** **BEEP** **BEEP**

Haruhi heard her alarm going off, some frantic shuffling and the alarm clicking off.

She relaxed into her bed a bit as she heard her door open and close again before she was being shaken awake by her friend.

"Haru-chan..." she was shaken a little.

"Mmm?" she heard herself groan. "I'm getting up, give me a moment."

She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up.

Melody already was prepped in her ugly-yellow uniform. Her long blonde hair was kept back with a plain black headband and brushed out so it hung behind her back. Her friend was already holding her bag and sat on the other bed they made up last night.

"Did you grab your bento?" Haruhi mumbled as she sat up and slowly started pulling on her men's uniform over her underwear she had worn to bed.

"Yea," Melody smiled. "I didn't eat breakfast yet-"

"We can grab something small from the bakery on the way to the station," Haruhi chuckled as she buckled up her pants.

"Okay," Melody looked into her little wallet. "I think I might need to grab some yen soon."

"You didn't spend it all-"

"No, no," Melody waved it all. "I just forgot about the exchange.."

Haruhi smiled softly and extended her hand to help Melody off the bed.

"Let's grab some breakfast then and head to school."

* * *

"Welcome to Ouran Academy," a blonde man about Melody's age bowed to Haruhi and Melody as they entered the regal and over the top campus gates. The man had a large pinkish scar on his face and bright blue eyes, he shone them a wide smile. "You must be Miss Melody Milan."

Melody and Haruhi bowed back to the man.

"Melody-chan," Haruhi smiled and waved to the man introducing them. "This is student vice-president Sabo-kun."

"Sabo Monkey," he bowed his head again. "I have a few cousins who go here, you might meet them around. Anyway, I'm going to be showing you our campus."

"Thank you Monkey-san." Melody bowed her head smiling weakly.

"Please," he chuckled with a cheeky wink. "It's just Sabo to the ladies."

"I've got to run," Haruhi waved off as she headed to her class. "Have fun, Melody-chan."

"I will Haru-kun." she laughed and waved back. She looked nervous to be left with a boy.

"So," Sabo said as they walked the courtyard. "You are pen friends with Haru-kun?"

"Ah," she chuckled. "It's not written a word. We emailed each other from this site where people are trying to learn other languages. Sh-I mean-he was trying to better his English, and I was trying to learn Japanese."

"Well you speak well for a foreigner," he laughed warmly as they entered the nearest building. "Haruhi must be an excellent teacher."

"He is," she smiled.

She turned the corner after Sabo and collided with someone. "Sorry."

The person stopped and whipped around, she was stunned.

The man was wearing an athletic uniform bottom and running sneakers. But no top. He was utterly shirtless, his entire muscular glory only a few inches from her face.

"Ace, really?" Sabo wined at the man.

She finally found the courage to look up at the taller, topless man. He was gorgeous. He sported thick and wild black locks of hair, a smattering of adorable freckles on the apples of his cheeks, and warm amber-ish eyes that looked black in the light. He grinned warmly at her.

"Hello, milady," he bowed his head a little and took her hand. "You must be the new girl from Canada, Sabo here has been nervous all week to meet and show you around."

"A-ace!?" Sabo almost screeched at the man known as Ace. "That is not very gentlemanly of you."

"Who said I needed to be a gentleman?" Ace laughed and winked at the two of them before continuing off at a jog.

"You pain!" Sabo hollered after him. "Get a shirt on and get to class!"

The man laughed and turned the corner out of sight.

"Umm," she tried to think of something nice to say, that wasn't objective. "He seemed nice."

"Oh, he is," Sabo rubbed the back of his head nervously. "That's one of my cousins; Ace "Fire-Fist" Portgas."

"Portgas-"

"Just Ace," Sabo smiled, "Don't feel the need to be formal with us. If Haruhi speaks so highly of you, then that alone is good enough."

She blushed at the sincerity in his voice. "That's sweet,"

It was his turn to blush, "Think nothing of it."

He cleared his voice and headed to the closest room which was the gym from the look and smell.

"This is the gymnasium," Sabo declared. "Spacious enough for the training. We have a bigger one for sporting events with plenty of seating for the students, teachers and guests of both schools. But it's under construction so this is what we have until the next sporting event."

"Wow," she gasped. "It's beautiful."

"Got that right," a deep voice rumbled form the far side of the room.

It was a man with vibrant, shaggy green hair. That wasn't the most stunning thing about him. He too was in an Ouran athletic uniform, but was lifting an outrageous weight that would undoubtedly shatter the floorboards below him if he dropped it from his hand.

He had a scar on his face like Sabo, but it was a thin line covering his left eye, so it was shut. The one open eye was a deep dark brown. He had golden earrings dangling from his left ear.

"Hey Sabo," he smirked wickedly. "Is this the new girl? Showing her the-"

"Tut-tut Zoro!" Sabo said sternly. "Keep focused on your workout."

"Yea, yea, mom," Zoro grumbled and put his weight back on the rack before walking to the locker room.

"I will have a female student show you the change room," Sabo blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "But that's the kanji for the word woman."

He pointed to the other door that Zoro hadn't exited through.

"Now let's keep up." he smiled. "We have a few more buildings."

She followed him out of the gymnasium.

"And that was?" she asked gently.

"Oh, Zoro Roronoa," he shrugged. "You might meet his cousin, Ritsu Kasanoda."

Melody nodded, trying to remember the names so far and map the school in her head as they walked. So much was happening she didn't find herself speaking much as they walked around.

In the next building, they came across the Student Council room, where a member was. A woman with vibrant blue hair in a ponytail, her brilliant blue eyes and kind face welcomed them in.

"Oh," she smiled. "Good morning, Sabo-kun. You must be Miss Melody Milan. I'm Ouran Academy's school president Vivi Nefeltari."

"Good morning, miss President," he bowed low.

She chuckled warmly and shook her head.

"Oh stop it, Sabo-kun." she closed the filing cabinet she was in.

"Is your class over?" Sabo asked.

"Oh," she nodded. "Yes, I can take over showing Melody around so you can do your classes."

"Thank you," he bowed himself out. "See you later, Melody-chan."

"He's smitten," Vivi chuckled warmly again.

"With you?" Melody asked.

"No," she almost shouted and waved her hand dismissively. "Forget I said anything."

Melody squinted a little, _did Vivi mean her?_

"Now," she smiled warmly. "Should only take one more period to show you the rest of the school, then we can take our afternoon classes together."

"Okay," she sighed in relief. "I was worried we'd be running into more and more people."

"We will," Vivi grinned. "Hopefully I can introduce you to the other class members at lunch."

Melody nodded, feeling exhausted already from all the walking. Why did the school have to be so large and the dresses so long?

She followed Vivi as she pointed out the rooms for each class.

"So which class are you in?"

She slowly opened up her timetable and booklet Haruhi gave her last night.

"Umm," she read it slowly. "3-A."

"Wow!" Vivi beamed at her. "We'll be in the same homeroom and classes until the last period of the day."

"What is last period for?" she asked tucking her booklet away again.

"Well," she hummed. "You're here for art, so last period will be art for you. I will be doing my political studies class."

"Are you going into politics?" Melody asked.

She laughed warmly, "Possibly," she smiled. "I'm the daughter of a hotel emperor?"

"Emperor?" she asked.

"He owns Cobra Cabana Hotel chains." she waved it off, saying it as casually as one would describe the weather.

Melody stopped in her tracks, that hotel chain was not only five star but also expensive and highly regarded for its outstanding service and locations worldwide. She couldn't even afford to stand in the lobby.

"Wow," she gasped. "Are you set to inherit it from your father?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Dad's CEO and chairman and all the other important names needed to be independent, I'm proud of him."

"That's a big responsibillity," Melody said gently.

"One I will shoulder when the time comes," the bluenette tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as they neared the cafeteria. Which was booming. Melody must have missed the bell chiming in her stunned state.

She and Vivi entered the line for food.

"So," Vivi smiled. "What do your parents do?"

She blushed, "N-nothing special," she waved her hand. "My mom is a high school teacher and my dad a real estate agent back home."

"Do you miss it?" Vivi asked, her eyes ahead, but her tone serious.

"Every waking moment," she sighed sadly. "I'm a foreigner, in a language barrier. All I can hope is I can learn and better myself here."

"Strive for it," Vivi took a tray. "You need to excel, Haruhi though is very studious. So he'll be on you to study just as much as you will be on yourself."

She nodded, "I have double the work, learning Japanese and new things for my path in life."

"You can always ask for help," Vivi nodded. "Most of us are honour students in class A. Come on, I'll introduce you to them."

She nodded and headed to the table Vivi was dragging Melody over, small juice in hand from the cafeteria. They were walking to a table where a giant man, a young blond kid that looked like a middle-schooler sat. Along with a black-haired fourth-year woman and a red-headed girl.

"Hello, Vivi-chan!" shouted the redhead, waving a wrist of elegant and exotic looking bracelets.

"Hello Nami-chan," Vivi giggled as she set her tray down and sat down, patting a space next to her for Melody to sit. "Everyone this is our exchange student, Melody Milan. She's from Canada."

"Wow!" said the blonde kid. "It must be so warm here to you."

She giggled, the kid was cute and eating a piece of cake.

"Mel-chan," she smiled. "This is Honey-senpai, or Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Son of the Martial Art master; Yorihisa Haniozuka." the boy flashed his brillant hoeny-brown eyes at her with a smile. "He's in our class and year along with his cousin, Mori-Senpai or Takashi Morinozuka."

The tall man with dark hair and eyes just merely nodded in greeting. His expression neutral but his eyes warm and inviting. Melody was utterly taken back and stunned. These two men radiated strength, and the kid was actually her age. She could feel her brain screaming at her being so starstruck. The boys father was a name she heard her little brothers chant once or twice in crazy fights. He was a crazy good fighter, and master like Vivi said.

"And this is Nami Roma," Vivi nodded to the redhead, who tucked her long hair back. "Her mom is the woman who runs Bella Citrus."

"Belle-mere has the best tangerines," Nami smiled. "Just wait. I'll bring you one from the orchard tomorrow."

Bella Citrus was a multi-million dollar franchise. Started in Japan with an off-shoot in Florida, the woman behind it had bought out the neighbouring orange orchards and sold both now. Melody's head was spinning with all these big names kids sitting next to her.

"Next is Robin Nico," the dark-haired woman nodded as Vivi spoke. "She's in class 4-D. She's the daughter of the famed archaeologist, Oliva Nico."

"Pleasure," said Robin, smiling before sipping her drink.

Her jaw dropped a bit, Oliva was famous for having cracked an ancient language and decoded countless of artefacts from the dead language. When she was younger she loved old artifacts, having watched plenty of adventure movies. She held a particular love of Ancient Egypt, Japan and Rome.

She bowed her head at the group.

"It's an honour to meet you all," she smiled at them.


	2. A New Sister Club for Hosting?

Melody continued after her lunch doing classes; she listened to the group talk over lunch. She was having a tough time keeping up with the conversation as she ate. Her bento was delicious; she hoped she'd remember to thank Haruhi later during clubs.

Her art class finally came to a close. Her teacher who insisted they call him Ryu-sensei was a master painter, with a deliberate but delicate stroke. It was mesmerising watching him work. Before long her class was done, and the bell chimed for the period to end.

She made her way to the Northern hallway, of the south wing building. She was exhausted from class and couldn't imagine what was waiting for her. Music room 3's sign hovered over its door. _This is the place, Haruhi will be here._

She opened the doors; flowers tumbled out blowing the doors wide open.

"Welcome." multiple voices rung warmly.

* * *

Melody Milan stood stunned, her jaw dropped and her sea-green eyes bulging from her head at the sight of the lavish room. Bright, flattering lighting filled the room, making it look as clean and inviting as it was. Regal looking colours and whites like the rest of the building followed into the room. Across from the door, was a group of gentlemen in uniform, all of them with grins, and Haruhi.

It took Haruhi everything in her power not to laugh at Melody's dumbfounded expression. She probably had the same appearance as the first time Haruhi had entered the 'abandoned' music room. She bounded over to Melody before Tamaki could.

"Milady Melody!" Haruhi snickered. "It's good to see you again."

She pulled her friend into a hug to relax her. The foreign woman struggled out a laugh.

"What the heck, Haru-chan!?" she almost bellowed. "You told me this was a crazy club, but that was just ridiculous?"

"Are you a friend of Haru-chan?" came Honey-senpai's voice from the grouping of gentlemen who had noticeably relaxed a little.

"Guys," Haruhi turned to them, closing the doors. "This is my Canadian pen pal, Melody Milan, she's on an artist exchange programme."

Then the tall blond man in the centre leapt up and twirled to her, getting on one knee he took Melody's hand. Haruhi struggled not to laugh at the dumbfounded expression on Melody's face.

"Princess Melody Milan," Tamaki cooed beautifully. "A regal name for a regal lady, you must have a fabulously wealthy family to afford Ouran, my Princess. I am Tamaki Suoh, Prince of the Host Club. But you may call me what you like."

Melody smirked as if remembering what Haruhi said Tamaki hated to hear. Haruhi held her mouth and sides, holding back the laughter that threatened to spill from her.

"Prince Annoying," Melody said, quirking a smirk and a tilt of the head.

Tamaki paled and deflated like a balloon, falling to the floor. Haruhi shook her head.

"So," she snickered and took a deep breath. "Mel-chan, these are the hosts. The Hitachiin twins."

"Hello," they chorused, one winked at her. She didn't know which.

"You know Mori and Honey-senpai," Haruhi nodded to the two and Melody nodded as well. "And Koyoa Ootori-senpai, treasurer and club vice president."

"Good afternoon, milady Melody," Koyoa said smoothly.

Melody bowed her head and body low to Koyoa of all people.

"It is good to meet you all," she slowly stood back upright and beamed at them. "It's good to meet all the friends Haru-chan has been fawning over."

"Oh-hohoho!" came a loud thrill laugh.

Renge-san started to rise from the floor like a performer from a stage trapdoor. Her hair flowing dramatically and her hands on her hips.

"The foreigner strikes!" Renge shouted dramatically, waving a fan in front of her face as if she was hiding from them. "Is she friend or foe for our hosts? Will she win their hearts or crush them?"

She seethed with excitement and looked Melody over, Melody had her lip between her teeth. Trying not to let out whatever she had to say.

"Speak, foreigner!" Renge shouted, the wind whipping around her.

"I just want to spend time with my good friend Haruhi," she smiled, hands on hips to Renge. This is Melody-chan's true power, she could speak with Renge with ease, Haruhi believed in her. "He is a good friend and will remain as such, until death!"

As Haruhi expected Renge gasped horrorstruck and fanned herself as she lay a hand on her head as if resisting a faint.

"Alas," Renge continued. "The foreign maiden is wise in her words! An everlasting friendship that will last distance and time!" the woman clapped the fan shut and pointed it to Melody. Making the blonde blink in surprise. "Today you are a host!"

"What!?" most of the club gasped in shock, including Haruhi herself, but Koyoa merely adjusted his glasses and took note.

"Perhaps Roma-sama was correct," his glasses gleamed. "A hostess club is something we could benefit from, a 'sister club', we can share funds and space.

Haruhi almost slapped a hand to her face. Of course, Nami-san would suggest such a thing. The woman was only thinking of the money their club could rake in if they did a female counterpart. Either Koyoa didn't know but was wanting to figure it out, or he did know and didn't mind at all.

"Gather Roma-san," Renge said dramatically. "Nico-san and Vivi-sama. Today we bring in the fine gentlemen of Ouran, maybe we can add them to the array of hosts within. And Melody-san will be our Gaijin Hostess! Oh-hohoho!"

And with that laugh Renge descended into the floor once more, disappearing in a dramatic fog that blew away once she vanished.

Melody seemed to visibly deflate.

"H-hosting?" she mumbled. "I hate socialising, how can I host? I'm used to playing games and watching shows and anime and being at home-"

"Otaku!?" Tamaki gasped in horror.

"Otaku!" the twins chorused mimicking Tamaki. "The Geeky Gaigin."

Melody blushed angrily and crossed her arms, "I didn't agree to this!" she glared at the twins then looked to Koyoa. "I'm sorry Ootori-san, but I cannot host. I have classes and grades to keep up and extracurricular art projects and-"

"Well that's a shame," Koyoa smiled genuinely to Melody, but Haruhi could see what was next. "You could use the money we make off you for spending money during your time here in Japan, but if you busy.."

Melody was blushing furiously. Haruhi sighed in defeat for her friend, she had just been concerned about her money this morning. Koyoa knew Melody didn't come from an affluent family, at least this was easier for her than applying for a working visa and a job in town.

"I-I suppose I can work in club meetings and s-such," Melody bit her lip and turned her head away to hide the apparent embarrassment on her face.

"Was that really necessary, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi glared at him.

"If the lady agrees to it than what's the concern, Haruhi?" he asked, taking note before slipping his pen into his pad.

"Twins, Honey-senpai," Tamaki shouted. "Go fetch the ladies Renge requested! Haruhi; teach Melody to be a host!"

"Aye!" the three shouted and ran off down the hall. Mori ran at a brisk pace after them, naturally after Honey-senpai.

Melody glared angrily at the club prince and mumbled "Annoying" before turning on her heal and following the exhausted looking Haruhi. Tamaki deflated again, and Haruhi brought Melody over to a table.

"Firstly," Haruhi said, remembering easily the most important things Tamaki highlighted, without showing off. "Be polite, be attentive to the guest and always be in character."

"Character?" Melody glared.

"Hmm," Haruhi sighed. "If Kyoya wants you to be a Geeky Gaijin then you need to speak of Canada, what you miss. Things your obviously interested if the gentleman asks. The men who visit you will want to know and woo you."

Melody blushed, apparently thinking of something or someone. Did she meet someone?

"Can you brew tea?" Haruhi asked, taking Melody out of her thoughts.

Melody shook her thoughts away and nodded. Prepping the kettle first.

"Which tea, Haru-chan?" she asked.

"Hmm," Haruhi thought, it was evening, maybe something herbal. But what if Melody wanted to stay awake. "Green tea?"

"Alright," Melody gently opened the container with green tea leaves and prepped the teapot and cups with some hot water. "Are we expecting customers?" she nodded to the opposite couch.

"I will have Kyoya send guests for you over," she smiled. "I will hold my guests for today."

Melody nodded, her blush deepening. Haruhi ran over to Kyoya to speak as a group entered the music room.

"Mel-chan!" came an excited voice. It was Nami-san.

"Afternoon Nami-san!" Melody beamed. "Are you excited to host too?"

Melody could almost see the yen-dollar signs in the woman's eyes. She looked back to the group at the front of the music room. It was just the other hosts returning from their trip.

"Endlessly excited Mel-chan," she then shook her head of the glint in her eyes. "And no san to me, you can use 'chan' seeing as we're classmates."

Melody nodded as Nami ran off to a couch, straightening out her skirt as she strutted. Robin then next walked past.

"Good luck with your guests," Robin offered with a small wave. "I hope we do well today."

"Me too," Melody mumbled, feeling worry take hold as Robin also found a place to sit in the room.

"We'll do fine," Vivi-san assured, walking past with a saunter to her step but an equally nervous blush on her cheeks.

"At the ready," Tamaki stated as they all made to their couches. Melody could hear the low murmur by the doors.

The doors opened fully, and Melody could see the stunned expressions on the guests. Probably the same as she had when she entered. She kept her hands in her lap together and clamped to fight off her nerves.

"Welcome," she chorused with the other hosts, giving a deep bow to the guests.

Haruhi had sat next to Melody as Melody dumped the warmed water out into another pot and gently poured water for the two. Melody poured a little honey into hers and stirred it with her spoon.

"That looks good," came a voice.

Melody would have dropped her cup if she didn't have a death grip on it. She looked up to the voice and was surprised to find a familiar face, Sabo-san.

Melody set her tea down and stood up, curtseying to Sabo. The man looked stunned by her politeness. After all, she had been quiet and nervous all morning. Her stomach threatened to throw up.

"Welcome to the Host Club," Melody set her hands together. "Are you joining us today Sabo-san?"

"N-no," he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I came to speak with Vivi quickly, I can stop by tomorrow if you like?"

Melody almost said that he didn't need to bother with her, but Haruhi gave her a pointed look as if to say. 'Welcome him, he can be a customer!' She smiled at the blond man and bowed her head a little.

"It would be an honour to share a cup of tea with you," she looked at him, trying her best not to blush. "Please do stop by when you can."

Sabo's blush deepened, and he nodded before running off with a goofy grin on his face. Melody sat back down and let out a sigh.

"That was amazing, Mel-chan!" Haruhi beamed. "You're a natural."

"You know my old retail job," Melody sighed and took a sip of her tea. "I need to try as best as I can if I want to enjoy myself in my off time."

"You planned something," Haruhi asked, tilted her head curiously.

"Yea," she blushed. "Tokyo tower first, then Akihabara."

"In one day?" Haruhi asked back.

"No," Melody chuckled. "In a weekend maybe but not one day. I've been thinking of the stores I want to visit-"

"Planning on buying something special?" came another yet familiar voice.

Melody stood up again, this time with Haruhi. It was Ace-san, thankfully in full uniform. _He looked good in clothes as much as out._ Melody chastised herself for that silent bold thought.

"Portgas-san," Melody curtseyed, and Haruhi bowed. "Welcome to the Host Club."

"Haru-kun," he chuckled, his laugh deep and warm. "And you must be the beautiful Geeky Gaijin Kyoya-kun was talking up."

Melody could feel her blush deepen, was her heart really beating in her chest so deep from his 'beautiful' comment.

"I take it you are my first guest?" Melody smiled as best as she could with her nerves. "Would you like some green tea that I made for Haru-chan?"

"I must know my lovely Hostess' name first," Ace smiled, taking a seat opposite them. "Seeing as Sabo obviously blabbed mine."

"Of course," she bit her lip and sat down too. "I'm Melody Milan, and what shall I call you, my handsome prince?"

"Prince?" he snickered. "I prefer pirate or anything else. Just call me Ace, Mel-chan."

"Alright," Melody let out a sigh and to her sudden horror realised that Haruhi had left the couch. She was nowhere in sight. "H-haru-"

"He left us just now," Ace smiled at her. "He must have had something to do. I prefer getting to know people like this anyway, one on one."

She smiled a little at his compliment.

"Of course," she poured him some tea in the warm cup, leaving the honey on the table. "Would you care for a snack?"

He eyed the snack cart ravenously and then shook his head.

"Eh," he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not the cleanest of eaters. You snack if you want, Mel-chan."

She shook her head as he sipped his tea.

"I'm alright," she set her hands on her lap. "You asked if I was planning on buying something special?"

He nodded, his eyes glowing as he looked into her eyes.

"I want to bring something home for my family and friends," she smiled a little. "But also something for myself, I've loved the idea of travelling here for a long time. Now that I'm here I'm overwhelmed."

"I'm sure Haru-kun will help you find something nice for everyone," Ace assured her.

Her heart was in her throat, and she sipped her tea with a nod. Ace's gaze was so warm and secure, it was like a fire pulling her in. She didn't even notice they were quietly staring at each other until someone cleared their throat.

She turned to the sound and found a familiar enough face. At first glance he looked like Tamaki-kun; beautiful blond hair and a bright blue eye. But this man, however, seemed older. He had a small neatly trimmed goatee, his hair covered half of his face to his cheek, so his one eye wasn't visible, and he had eccentric curled brows. His expression looked just as love-sick however.

She set her cup down again and stood to curtsey to the new guest.

"Welcome to the Host Club," she smiled at him. "Will you be joining us today?"

The man seemed to gulp, his eyes seemed to gloss over, and he got down on one knee like Tamaki did earlier when they met.

"My beautiful princess," the man wailed like he knew her and hadn't seen her in years. "To speak with me with such beautiful voice and lips, it stills my heart! You must be my salvation from this earth for you are clearly an angel."

She felt a tick on her forehead. _Oh no, he's crazier than Tamaki-kun. And he's a guest, so I can't be rude._ Ace looked annoyed, his eyes closed.

"Uhh," she smiled weakly. "I wouldn't like to impose my current guest, can I have your name, my sweet prince, until we can meet again?"

"Call me Prince Sanji my love," he practically cried, with hearts in his eyes as he twirled away to Robin's couch. "Until next time my sweet Angel Princess."

She let out a sigh and sat back down.

"Oh I won't get used to that," she lamented out loud.

"I don't blame you," Ace grumbled, sipping his tea. "That's Suoh's oldest, Sanji. He's just as crazy as the Host Club president. He's less reserved though, all the ladies are his princess', and he doesn't hold back in his loud proclamations of love."

He shook his head and turned to her again.

"But you don't like men like that, huh?" he had a dark grin on his face that flickered away. "What do you look for in a man, Mel-chan?"

She hummed for a moment in thought.

"I like supportive, but relaxed men," she finally said. "I don't need constant attention like a pet. But a partner in life. So...I guess that."

Ace smiled slyly and finished his tea.

"I will leave you with your next guest, Mel-chan," he smiled and took her hand, kissing the top of it gently. "Until tomorrow."

The blush on her cheeks was so intense it felt like she would melt. Ace definitely earned his firey name.

"Charmed by Fire-Fist huh?" a voice snapped her out of her daze.

It was Haruhi, with a shit-eating grin.

"You left me alone with him." she hissed, feeling her cheeks burn.

"You were doing fine alone," she smiled back. "Besides, he'll be a regular of yours from the sounds of it. That means more money for you and less stress."

Melody sighed heavily and sat back down. Grabbing a scone.

"Haru-chan you've got me in a mess..." she grumbled a little.

"Haruhiiii!" Tamaki floated over. "Did you guys do well today?"

"She did wonderfully," Haruhi smiled to Melody genuinely. "I kept off to the side, and she spoke to him just fine until your big bro showed."

Tamaki's expression soured, his face darkened.

"Did he violate you Haru-chan!?" he howled protectively.

"He only saw Mel-chan, senpai," Haruhi explained flatly.

Tamaki drew himself up.

"Then you Mel-chan," he took her hand. "You will be the second vice-president, the representative of the female Hosts!"

The whole room must have faceplanted they were so stunned.

"Then today forward I am the Gaijin Host," Melody rolled her eyes reluctantly.

The club whooped, and Robin and Vivi gave Melody a nod of confidence. Haruhi rolled her eyes thinking to herself.

 _Do you see this weird Club I deal with mom? And now poor Melody-chan is roped in. I hope that Tamaki-senpai doesn't wear her out into leaving Japan._


	3. A Lady's Plight

****__Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys__** ** _ _and__** ** _ _prettiest__** ** _ _ladies__** ** _ _with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies__** ** _ _and men__** ** _ _who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful.__****

 **BEEP** **BEEP** **BEEP**

 **BEEP** **BEEP** **BEEP**

Melody sprung up and smacked the alarm. She then snuck into the bathroom to do her business and wash her face.

After she exited, she crossed paths with Ryoji, same as yesterday morning. He was sporting a coffee today. Melody whispered him a good morning and headed to the bedroom to pull on a pair of pants.

After she was dressed, she grabbed her flip phone Haruhi had gifted her, a used one with a sticky pound symbol. She threw the phone and her wallet into her pocket before she bounded downstairs of the apartment and drove Haru-chan's bike to the nearest corner store.

She grabbed them all a morning pastry and coffee's, a tea for herself, before driving back. She set the treats on the table and headed to wake Haruhi.

Haruhi was already buttoning up her pants, toothbrush in her mouth.

"Sorry, Haru-chan," Melody backed out.

"It's fine," Haruhi sighed and stretched, looking at the clock. They had plenty of time to meet the train. "Just get dressed."

Melody nodded and hurried into her dress, still making a face at the off-yellow. She pulled her headband on again and gathered her belongings she needed into her bag.

When she was packed, Haruhi was gratefully eating the pastry and bottled hot coffee. Melody and her headed downstairs quietly, not wanting to wake the other apartments next door.

Haruhi stopped in her tracks suddenly at the main floor and Melody whipped around to see why. Someone was in the shadows.

"Good morning milady and Haru-chan," Sabo walked out of the darkness. "I didn't mean to startle you. Can we bring you two to school today?"

"Morning Sabo-san," Haruhi said. "We have a train we can catch, no need to bother."

"' _We_ can bring you in'?" Melody walked closer, curious as to who else.

"Myself," Sabo smiled. "Ace and Luffy."

"Luffy?" Haruhi turned in surprise. "I thought he was off with his caretaker, Shanks-san?"

"Shanks had...business," Sabo looked to the ground nervously before continuing as if nothing happened. "Come on; I'd love to introduce you to my little cousin."

He walked back to the road behind them. Haruhi followed him, so Melody kept pace. She was curious herself for this boy.

Sadly though when they reached the door of a long black limo Ace glared at Sabo. His arms crossed and his fiery eyes were darting up and down the street.

"Ran off huh?" Sabo asked as if it answered everything.

"Who?" Haruhi asked.

"My little brother, Luffy" Ace grumbled. "I was hoping he would make it to school today too. Oh well, I called Shanks, pop's and the chief."

"Then let's get going," Sabo said, looking at his watch. "We don't want to be late."

"Come in," Ace said opening the doors, forcing a little smile.

"Luffy is a run-away?" Haruhi asked as they settled into the black car, she sat next to Ace and Mel next to Sabo.

"Yea," Ace grumbled a little then let out a sharp laugh at a thought. "He's an unstoppable force, once his mind is set he'll do whatever. I heard his stomach growl, I turned around, and the cry-baby was nowhere in sight."

"Sounds like him," Sabo shrugged, knocking on the window to the driver gently. "I'm surprised you didn't give chase."

The car started to move and pick up speed.

"Don't worry," Ace shrugged. "I told him about the Host Club so if anything he'll show up after the last bell."

Sabo laughed loudly and then covered his face to hold back the laugh.

"S-sorry Haruhi, Melody..." he blushed and continued laughing a bit. "That dumbass is going to get us into a world of trouble."

"If pops doesn't first," Ace ended the conversation.

Sabo nodded then turned to Melody with a smile.

"So how was your first day, Melody?" he genuinely asked. "I forgot to ask yesterday."

"Oh," Melody grinned a little. "It was nice, a bit of a blur, but I'll have Vivi and the girls to turn to today a bit."

"That's good," Ace leaned forward a little. He was gazing at Melody intensely like yesterday before the car started to slow and he snapped out of it to explain a bit. "Oh, you two, we're picking up some friends if that's okay on the way."

"Oh?" Melody quirked a brow, curious as to who these two friends happened to be.

The car came to a stop, and the messiest blackest haired, lean man entered the door Sabo opened. He sat down next to Sabo and looked around the cab. The new person had two piercings in either ear, with nothing in the holes currently. His hands were heavily tattooed, and he had neatly trimmed goatee and sideburns that reminded Melody of Sanji-san from yesterday. His grey eyes, however, looked hollow with dark bags and his face thin and tanned.

He reminded her of a weapon; sharp and worn. The car started to move again.

"Who's the lady?" he nodded to Melody, his voice was as warm as Ace but deep.

She didn't say anything. So if the stranger was asking about her, that meant the new person knew Haruhi or didn't care.

"Miss Melody Milan," Sabo responded as Ace's fiery gaze bore into the newcomer. "This is our resident doctor, Law Trafalgar."

"Good morning, Trafalgar-sensei," she nodded.

He gave a sharp laugh that reminded her of a bark, running his hand through his messy hair.

"You're a hoot," he grinned, his eyes warm and mischievous now. "It's just Law to friends of Ace and Sabo, please. And I'm not a proper doctor, yet."

"Alright then," Melody smiled a little. "It's good to meet you Law-san."

He chuckled a little and looked at the two other boys in the car before he leaned back and crossed his legs fully, his ankle resting on his opposite knee.

"So you are the one Sabo-kun has been praising so," he had a teasing tone. "Sabo was enamoured with your art. I think he liked the nudes and the intimate drawings best."

"Intimate?" she tilted her head, she had never drawn anything vulgar before. Maybe she misunderstood somehow.

"Yes," Ace added. "The portraits, up close and personal."

"Oooooh," Melody sighed and looked to Sabo who was sporting an angry blush. He was glaring at Law, who was chuckling at himself.

"Oh yes," he laughed. "He loved your self-portrait too. The detail..."

"Thank you" Melody held back a smile and blush. "I pride myself on my work and being tasteful, maybe if it is a bit old school."

"Not a problem," Law smirked darkly. "Though I think Sabo was disappointed that you didn't have a nude self-portrait-"

"I was not" Sabo hollered, his cheeks pink. "Stop lying, Law!"

"But you did enjoy her portraits," he chuckled. "And her site and everything else you could."

The atmosphere was thick, and there was palpable tension between Sabo and Law that Ace wasn't participating it. Haruhi seemed to notice too as she shifted uncomfortably. There was a tap on the window, snapping everyone out of it. Sabo opened the door to a green haired man from yesterday, Zoro.

"Zoro," Ace said, sounding relieved. "Get in!"

The man leapt in and scowled at the silence in the group. The car drove off again silently. No one spoke for a while.

"Did someone die?" Zoro asked flatly settling in across from Melody.

"You wish," Sabo spat bitterly.

"You wish you could get some x-ray-"

"Wow, the testosterone in here is a bit much," Melody spoke up, fed up with the bickering. _Couldn't she get a quiet trip to school like yesterday?_ "I can walk if you gentlemen wish to shout?"

"No!" the group let out. Everyone except Haruhi to Melody's surprise.

The cab fell silent. Sabo and Zoro were a little red-faced, Ace had a fire in his eyes again, and Law smirked triumphantly at the room before turning out the window. They headed to school in silence again.

"Haru-chan, Mel-chan!" Honey-senpai's voice rang out as they exited the limo.

"Honey"

"Honey-senpai!"

Haruhi and Melody grinned at the amber-eyed host; he was running over for a hug. Almost knocking the wind out of Haruhi.

Melody, on the other hand, picked up Honey for his hug. He might be small but he was still a man, no way was he getting a pass.

"Haninozuka-san," Ace nodded as he exited the limo. The other guys had slowly made their way out, heading to their morning activities, save Sabo.

"Portgas-san," Honey nodded back, his face softening into something sterner and less bubbly.

The snap to the other expression from the adorable host stunned Melody a moment. There was something unspoken happening between the two men. A threat or a promise.

"Honey-san," Sabo snapped Honey back as Ace ran off.

"Sabo-san!" Honey jumped into Sabo's arms, earning a warm chuckle from the man.

Melody pondered the interaction. Honey and Ace possibly had a past, probably not good. Honey was a martial artist; maybe an old fellow student? Or something worse?

"What was that about?" Melody whispered to Haruhi.

Haruhi tensed and then shot Melody a forced smile.

"Nothing, Mel-chan," she then softened her grin and mumbled. "We'll talk later."

Melody nodded then turned to Honey.

"Honey-san," she smiled. "Did you get the homework done last night?"

He nodded.

"Aye," he grinned. "Why?"

"I was hoping you and Sabo-kun could look it over," she sighed a little, she was feeling a little embarrassed for asking now. "I'm not the best at writing in Japanese yet."

"Hmm," Sabo nodded with Honey. "Why didn't you have Haru-kun check it?"

"Well," she hadn't thought of it honestly. She looked at Haruhi apologetically. "I-I didn't think about it...I guess we're in different classes, so I didn't-"

"It's okay," she smiled honestly back. "It'd be cheating on future classes if I looked over your homework."

"Right," Melody laughed nervously. She felt embarrassed. Truthfully she wanted to be close friends with her classmates, Haruhi was already her friend. But she could never say that out loud.

The bell chimed interrupting what Sabo was about to say.

"Gotta dash," Haruhi bounced off into a light jog.

Melody sighed at her friend retreating. Sabo extended his hand to Melody snapping her out of it.

"Come on," he smiled genuinely, it made his eyes light up. "We're going to be late."

Melody took his hand, and the three took off to class. Her heart was bashing in her ears the whole time.

* * *

Melody ended up being dragged to her lunch table by Tamaki Suoh. His eye's gleaming like stars.

"Come on, Mel-chan," he was ecstatic. "Us hosts must eat together!"

She wanted to insist that she wanted to eat alone with the girl hosts, but when Melody saw the table, she realised that it was a pour out. Nami, Vivi and Robin were already seated at the table with the other hosts. She hung her head a moment and sat between Vivi and Robin.

"Hello, Melody-san," Robin nodded to Melody, as Vivi and Nami were talking about nail art that Vivi just 'had' to get done. "How did yesterday go for you?"

"What part?" she chuckled before answering anyway. "I think classes did well, but I'm having a tough time with the teacher's speaking so fast, and my written Japanese still needs loads of work. But hosting was surprisingly fun, even though I only had one guest," she added the last bit quietly.

Robin chuckled warmly, her laugh lighting up her wise eyes, "That's because poor Sabo-san was already working his way over to Vivi," Robin bit into her simple sandwich, with the crusts cut off. She swallowed and smiled. "Even so, I heard some whispers today. I expect a long line up today."

"A lineup?" Vivi looked over to Robin. "For whom?"

"For us of course," Nami's eyes shone dollar signs. "Ootori-san let the whole school know about our involvement in his club, and of course that means that everyone will want to investigate tonight."

"Ah, that reminds me," Kyoya leaned into their little group. "We have a theme this evening; Victorian Royalty. All you fine ladies will be placed in Victorian-era clothing, as will us gentlemen. So please do not be late."

Melody felt her heart shatter. If it was Victorian clothing that meant a corset. She paled a little.

Nami patted Melody's back.

"Don't worry, Mel-chan," Nami boasted. "We'll look stunning with the dresses the twins picked out. I helped them find one for you."

She sighed out loud and prayed it wasn't anything she'd regret.

* * *

When she knocked on the door to the host club after her last class she was greeted by Hikaru or Karu; she didn't know which.

"Ah," he grinned wickedly. "You're the last. You'll need to disrobe and have one of the ladies fit the corset on you."

Melody's heart sank, and she hung her head a moment before she remembered the money she would earn to spend this weekend from this, and she nodded.

Robin was all dressed up, in a dark blue dress with Sapphire accents and jewels, her long arms covered in lace-covered sleeves. Her collar was up to her neck. Her hair was getting curled and put up by the other twin. Vivi was in pale cream and gold gown that covered her arms and showed off her neckline and pearls. The pale colour made her vibrant hair look more electric; her hair was in waves framing her face elegantly.

She entered the change room to see Haruhi finishing Nami's dress back up. Nami was in a light pink dress with ruby and gold accents to her dress. Haruhi was in a simple buttoned up dress shirt and maroon slacks, her matching jacket and vest were hanging off the wall.

"Wow," Melody sighed and shimmed her clothes off.

"Wow is right," Nami smirked and headed out to get her hair done.

"You're next," Haruhi smiled and tossed her a tube top. "You're going to want to remove your bra and throw this on."

"Okay," she sighed and did as asked. Once the top was on and her uniform neatly folded into her bag she turned to Haruhi.

Haruhi helped her shimmy the corset on and slowly tightened it up.

"You still need to breathe," Haruhi stated. "So let me know if it's too tight, and take deep long breaths as we go."

Haruhi was so professional right now, and probably relishing in the knowledge that she didn't need to don a corset herself.

Melody did as instructed and took deep breaths until it felt constricted and let Haurhi know with a gasp. Haruhi wiggled a finger down the string, so it loosened a little and then adjusted it. Melody took a hazarded look down and felt embarrassed. Her breasts pressed together and up; it looked like they would burst from the corset any moment.

"Good, hands up then" Haruhi sighed and wiped her hands together like they were sweaty and then Melody could feel the fabric of the dress sliding over her head. She slipped the sleeves on as best as she could.

The gown had long sleeves that ended down her arm past her elbow. Her shoulders however left exposed like Nami's dress. It was a steely-grey colour that she was pleased with immediately. The lace overtop was black.

"H-how did they know I liked black?" she mumbled as Haruhi zipped her up.

"I told them," Haruhi explained. "They asked yesterday what you liked, and found one no problem."

Melody stared stunned at the dress; it came well past her knees to the floor. She nodded and adjusted her uniform white stockings before sliding on heeled boots.

She stepped out to a gasp.

"My god," it was Vivi. "You look breathtaking Melody! It suits your pale skin so well!"

Melody blushed and nodded a little, "I love black, so it's great that the twins found something that fit."

"I think the guests be blown away by our handiwork ladies," the twins quipped together. One was working on Nami as the other looked through the drawers as Melody sat down.

"You'll have all the guests lined up," Robin chuckled, her hair in an elegant up-do, with a tiny hat on her head.

"We'll see," Nami barked slightly, her hair pinned up, so it looked braided up, she too had a little headdress that looked more like a crown. Welp, Melody found the 'Princess' of the club.

"Here we go," one of the twins who was working on her now, slid a silver and onyx encrusted necklace onto her. He clasped it behind her gently before setting out earrings and matching rings for her, along with laced black gloves. Her heart pounded at the sight. She was truly living out a dream.

She slid on the earrings and gloves, slipping on the rings on her pinky on her left and her ring finger on her right. She closed her eyes and let him work. She had done theatre before and was used to having makeup and hair done for her. So she kept quiet and still. The ladies she noticed were also silent, or they had left.

She felt powder on her face and cheeks, then her eyes and something glossy on her lips. She suddenly felt her hair tugged at by a brush, the hairband she wore being pulled out and set aside.

"Ready, yet?" came Robin's voice from afar.

"Need to set her up with a headband," came the twin working on her voice.

"Good," Robin sighed. "We've lined already, and the doors aren't open yet."

Her heart constricted, and she fluttered her eyes open to see the most gothic and beautiful version of her she had seen. She reminded herself of Misa Amane from Death Note; her eyes were a light grey with a thin liner that made her green-blue eyes look brighter and lashes thicker. Her hair was pulled up on either side so that only a stray of a bit bangs framed her face. Her lips were a blood red. A headband slid into place, so her hair done into a fancy pin-up was highlighted a slightly. The headband had a bit of black lace that covered some of her faces down to her cheek. She looked like a widow. She loved the macabre feeling it gave her.

"Am I supposed to look depressing and mysterious?" she asked.

"Of course," Hikaru, she guessed, said with a grin. "Your guests will love it."


	4. A Bouquet of Passion: Suitors for Me?

"Welcome," the club chorused.

The room dimly lit, the curtains drawn and candles had been burning bright, providing a smoky looking atmosphere. They had gathered by the door, Tamaki sat in his 'throne' with them displayed around him. The twins had insisted that she stand next to Tamaki, along with Kyoya.

"You're the second-vice," they stated. "You need to be front and centre."

"You'll also disappear with your dark dress if you aren't near the light and bright King." Tamaki smiled widely. He had settled into a princely white Victorian suit. It looked as if he was getting married, and she was going to a funeral. She quietly revelled in contrast.

"Please no shoving," Kyoya smiled as he took out his pad of paper and a long feather fountain pen. "Line up and book with our hosts, it is first to come first serve, however. If you are unable to attend a host today, we will book you for tomorrow."

There was a gathering of both men and women. Mostly ladies but still there were men.

Tamaki bounced up and stood next to Kyoya. Beckoning Melody to follow, she did, stood at Kyoya's other side, as the rest of the club dispersed to their seats, awaiting guests.

She left a cold smile on her lips as the guests booked. She didn't listen to the names; she was looking for familiar faces. There were some people she recognised from yesterday who had visited the other hosts. Perhaps they were regulars.

"Sabo-san," Melody smiled genuinely at him, earning a blush from the man in question.

"M-Melody," he blinked in surprise, he looked her over as his blush increased. "You look lovely." He shot her a smile.

"Whom are you booking this evening?" Kyoya interupted with a fake smile that met his eyes.

"I'd like t-to book Melody please," Sabo turned to Kyoya, smiling weakly.

Her heart thudded in her ears excitedly. She was getting booked by a cute guy, not that Ace wasn't attractive. But Sabo was easier to talk to right now.

"Milday please escort this gentleman to your table," Kyoya smiled to her. "I will send any other guests that may arrive for you, however."

"Of course," she curtsied to Kyoya and then Sabo before extending her hand daintily to him.

He gently took it, and she walked them over to her table.

He sat first and then quickly pulled something from his uniform pocket. A red rose, which he presented to her.

Her heart fluttered slightly.

"S-sabo," she blushed and took it gently, setting it in the empty vase next to her. She suddenly had a feeling that many guests would be handing out ones to the ladies. "Thank you."

He smiled a little then cleared his throat.

"D-did the twins dress you?" he asked.

"Oh no," she chuckled as she prepared the kettle. "They picked out the dress, but the ladies helped dress me. I think the jewels are a bit much, however."

"They're stunning," Sabo smiled. "If you could do a self-portrait of you currently it would sell at the highest price imaginable."

"Oh," she blushed as she set their cups up. "I might have the twins take pictures of us for some paintings. A large ensemble piece would be lovely in the club..."

"That sounds great," he smiled, taking a scone from one of the tiers she set on their table. "I can't wait to see it after you finish it."

She nodded as someone cleared their throat, it was a disgruntled looking Ace.

"Ace," Melody smiled and curtsied to him. "Please join us."

"I'd love to," Ace grumbled a little, Melody noticed.

"I'm sorry Ace," she smiled genuinely. "I wasn't expecting you to return so soon or to have company today."

"I wouldn't miss a day without you," Ace stated flourishing a rose from his pocket must like Sabo did. "I love the attire."

"I do too," Sabo added feeling left out as his cousin sat next to him.

"I love it most," she added, as she prepared the pot for their tea. "Black is my favourite colour, and this outfit reminds me of a character I like."

"You look like Misa Amane," came a soft, distant voice.

She snapped up to look at who spoke, it was a cloaked student.

"Good evening guest," she smiled and curtsied. "Are you joining us?"

The man had long black hair that covered his face and grey eyes, he was also sporting a cat puppet.

"I would love to," he sat next to her on her couch, making the boys across from her tut in disapproval.

"What is your name?" she smiled. "I don't recall seeing you in class."

"I'm Umehito Nekozawa," he grinned darkly, moving his cat puppet as he spoke. "I'm president of the Black-magic Club."

"It's good to meet you Nekozawa-senpai," she smiled. "You recognised me as a Death Note character. I didn't plan to look like her, the twins made me up this way."

"It is stunning," Nekozawa said, pulling a black, dying rose from his cape. "Like death, itself is holding you tenderly."

She smirked and accepted the rose happily, "I'd like to think of it as something I'd wear to my funeral."

Nekozawa visibly shuddered.

"I've always enjoyed the macabre," she smiled as she set the rose in the vase with the other two. "But the nerdy and geeky has always kept a firmer grip."

"What other anime have you watched?" Sabo asked curiously.

"Do you play any games?" Ace asked, overlapping Sabo.

"Have you used an Ouija Board before?" Nekozawa asked, sounded excited as the puppet twitched.

She smiled, loving the attention but wanted to know the guys just as much.

"I love the animes; Soul Eater," she ticked off on her fingers. "One Punch Man, Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and Kill la Kill."

Sabo smiled a little at the list, tilting his head curiously at the last one listed.

"And I adore video games, Ace-san," she smiled at the fiery eyes. "My favourites would have to be; Assassins Creed, Bayonetta, Lolipop Chainsaw, Silent Hill and Mass Effect."

His eyes glinted excitedly as if he wanted to keep asking.

"And I love the darkness," she smiled to Nekozawa. "But I could never commit to Oujia, my heart isn't strong enough to contact the souls of the beyond."

Nekozawa clutched his heart with his un-puppeted hand.

"My darling it is beautiful that you find yourself so pure but so knowledgeable," he smiled and then his puppet stood and spoke to his ear. "Ah, I will return another day, my love. Wait for me please."

"I will try," she smiled after him and poured out the tea for the remaining gentlemen as Nekozawa left in a rush.

"Ugh," Ace grimaced. "Why entertain Nekozawa, Mel?"

"He's a guest," she smiled. "And I'm a little flattered that he thought of the same character I did when I saw myself."

"You look more like a Vampire Princess," Sabo chuckled, his cheeks going a little pink.

"Don't tempt me to fetch a snack then," she teased as she sipped her drink, earning a dark blush from the two.

"Uh," Sabo chuckled nervously. "You aren't a vampire are you?"

"No," she giggled. "But I do love their style and their stories. It is a very romantic type of monster."

"Monsters are romantic?" Ace tilted his head curiously.

Melody felt her cheeks blushing darkly.

"Vampires, werewolves, a zombie. They're flawed," she mumbled, feeling mortified that she was saying this. "They're exotic, and they want you. A vampire who would endure the suns pain to kiss you, a zombie who's dead heart beats for you..."

"You'd fool around with an undead dude?" Ace chuckled. "That's weird."

"It's the idea," Melody grumbled. "It's fake anyway, just a crazy fantasy..."

"I think it's cute," Sabo smiled genuinely, rubbing his hair with a blush.

Melody smiled at him back.

"Thanks, Sabo," she sipping her tea. "I've never shared about that..."

Ace's eyes were covered as his head drooped in thought.

"Melody you didn't say what was so tantalising about a werewolf?" he smirked a little as he looked up again. She swallowed dryly, his eyes were dancing with mischief. He knew why she didn't say.

"I..."

"Say it, come on," he smirked. "We're all grown-ups..."

She swallowed hard and looked down at the floor mumbling the answer.

"What?" Sabo asked, not hearing her mumbling.

"A werewolf who would drive you wild for them," she blushed so darkly she was sure it was darker than her lips.

Sabo blushed just as dark and covered his mouth in shock from her words. Ace grinned triumphantly and stood.

"Then I hope you won't mind this wolf returning tomorrow, Melody." his eyes were blazing with a roaring intensity. "It's cute that you like monsters even if you've met none but one."

He took her hand in her stunned state. Kissed the top of it and bowed his way out.

"None but one?" she mumbled softly at the man's retreating back. She turned to Sabo-san.

"Don't ask," he chuckled nervously. "It's obvious Ace-san is smitten with you Melody-chan. I hope you don't mind if I return tomorrow too?"

"I-I don't want to be a wedge between you two-"

"You couldn't," he chuckled and kissed her hand gently as well. "The tea was lovely Melody, very English. I hope you can brew me a pot tomorrow."

"You'll return even if Ace is trying t-to-"

"He can try to woo you all he wants," Sabo smiled genuinely, it touched her heart. "But even if he chooses so, I'd still like to try and at the very least be friends."

"Just friends huh?" a bitter looking young redhead mumbled. His expression and scowl reminded her of someone but sent a chill to her soul.

"Kasanoda," Sabo stood up and nodded to the man. "Be kind to the lady, Ace is already made his promise to woo her. As did I."

"That means squat to me," the man smirked darkly. "You two aren't dating her nor engaged to her. So buzz off, Monkey."

Sabo glared darkly and walked out with a passing wave to Melody as he exited.

"So you're who the two pirate sons have been praising," he snorted as he looked her over.

She stood and curtsied.

"Good evening, guest," she smiled at him, giving him a gentle gaze. "Are you joining me tonight?"

The man swallowed hard and ran his hand through the long red hair, it was a stunning blood red.

"S-sure," he mumbled. "But don't get any weird ideas that I want to be here for you? It's just a request to visit from Haruhi..."

"Oh you know Haru-chan," she smiled and poured him a tea. "He's a good friend of mine."

He tilted his head a little as he sipped the tea, sighing warmly to it, but his expression still cold.

"I..." he mumbled. "You are staying with Haruhi right?"

She tilted her head.

"I know all _his_ secrets if that's what you mean," she smiled.

He let out a relieved sigh.

"Good," he grumbled. "I had a crush on the guy when I thought him that...until he said he was just a friend to me..."

She smiled, holding back her laughter.

"It's wonderful that you care for him so to check up on me," she sipped her tea to fight off the laughter.

He blushed angrily and pulled something from his pocket, a chrysanthemum, red and vibrant as a rose. It was breathtaking.

She gently placed the flower in the vase and then quirked her head.

"Did you know that Victorians used flowers to communicate?" she smiled at him. "Red is a symbol of love and power, While the flower symbolises rebirth or birth here in Japan, expresses sympathy in Europe and signifies respect and honour in America. Which do my intend?"

He swallowed slowly, "To your rebirth in Japan, a new type of life here."

She smiled happily at his response, any of them would have been good.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." she smiled as he chugged his tea. "Would you like more?"

"N-no," he mumbled and stood.

"Can I expect you more?" she smiled at him.

"M-maybe," he grumbled. "I don't visit this end of school often."

"Then I hope to see you soon," she took his hand gently and kissed the top of it.

His eyes widened in shock from the sweet gesture, he slowly backed up, and into someone.

"Going somewhere, Ritsu?" it was Zoro, with a dark grin.

"C-cousin?" Kasanoda jumped. "I was just leaving."

"Then I'll leave my gift with you Melody-san," he quirked a brow to her and handed her a red lily. She blinked in surprise. Trying to remember the meaning of the flower.

"See you tomorrow Melody-san," Zoro smirked and waved as he left.

She sat down, a little stunned by the flower and all these men. She flipped through her phone for the meaning, settling on it. Lily meant devotion, luck and rebirth. Red still meaning passion.

 _Were all these men going out of their ways to profess that they cared for her? They didn't know her. It was probably just flirting._

"Ahem?" a voice called.

"Sorry," she stood setting her phone down, and the flower in its vase with the others.

"It's fine," smirked the man, Law. His eyes were alight, he seemed to have donned a white spotted hat, but he had ditched the uniform coat. In only slacks and dress shirt.

"My, I wasn't expecting-"

"The doctor?" he chuckled. "I was debating it, curiosity got the best of me."

He held her a poppy. Her heart stopped.

"I..." she mumbled, her heart sunk. _Did it mean something different here? Or was he purposefully rude?_

"I know what it means," he chuckled setting it in the vase with the others for her. "Restful sleep, condolences, remembering the fallen for Canadians, peace in death. But I like it for its other meanings; a lively imagination, eternal life, wishes of beauty and success, and luxury."

He smirked and sat down next to her, resting his arm on the back of the couch.

"I hope you'll forgive me," he rolled his eyes. "I don't really like roses much."

"You like poppies better?" she rose a brow and poured him a tea. Filling her own cup as well.

He nodded, "They're a humbler flower, and don't have the negative connotation here in the East." he smiled at her as he took his cup in one hand like a mug. "Besides, they are also used in medicines, and I'd hate for my date to forget that."

"D-date?" she blushed and almost choked on her tea.

"Oh," he snorted. "Sorry, I suppose I am late to the party. Would you like to go on a date with me, Melody-ya?"

Her heart fluttered at the little suffix he added, even though she didn't know what it meant.

"T-the other guests are also pursuing me..." she mumbled.

"That wasn't the question," he tilted his head. "I don't plan for you to just drop hosting for me, but I'd love to take you out, get to know you..."

"I'd h-have to clear it with Kyoya," she mumbled, not even thinking of anything but the butterflies in her stomach. "Make sure it's acceptable."

"Of course," he grinned mischievously. "Though you are stunning in this Gothic dress, I think the self-portrait you was best. Natural and graceful."

She felt her cheeks burn.

"Besides," he chuckled. "I think you're a thousand times smarter than Misa..."

"D-do you watch an anime?" she asked.

"I did," he smiled sipping his tea. "Mostly Soul Eater, Bleach and Fullmetal. I love some really messed up ones too..."

"Like?" she asked.

"I'll save those for our date," he smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Hmm, I do wonder what casual clothes you have..."

She felt herself becoming bashful.

"It's just regular commoner clothes," she mumbled, a little ashamed.

"Don't worry," he chuckled. "My parents were commoners, so we all had to do our own jobs to get clothes we want."

"Oh," she blinked in surprise. "What did you do?"

He turned a little pink, "I did some odd-jobs."

"Are your parents okay with you dating down a class?" she asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"I wouldn't know," he looked out bitterly. "I'm in the care of a family friend..."

"I'm sorry," she bowed her head. "I didn't know."

"I didn't expect you to," he tilted his head, smiling away the sour look in his eyes. "Besides, Cora-san would love you."

"T-that's good I guess," she blushed as the chime for the club day ending went off.

"Until tomorrow," he smirked. "I hope we can drive to school tomorrow."

She nodded as he took her hand and kissed it softly before pulling out a piece of paper.

"For later, Melody-ya." he chuckled as he left, folding the paper into her hand.

She looked it over as he left, it was a phone number. She slumped into the seat of the couch, desperately wishing to tear her corset off.

"Mel-chan!" Honey bounded to her couch, grabbing a pastry. "Wow! Your vase is full!"

"What!?" the club rang out.

"Hmm," Kyoya adjusted his glasses with a dark smirk. "It seems Renge was right to recruit you."

"How did you get so many flowers!?" Nami shouted with the twins. Them in excitement, her in shock.

"I don't know," Melody looked to Haruhi.

Slowly so did everyone else. Haruhi grinned slowly.

"Well," she smiled a little before explaining. "I knew two would return, but I suggested to Kasanoda-senpai, and I heard Kyoya suggesting to Nekozawa because of the lighting of the club. The others are just chance."

She stared at the vase, a little stunned.

"Who showed up?" Robin asked.

"Sabo-san, Ace-san," she touched each flower as she spoke. "Trafalgar Law, Kasanoda, Nekozawa-san and Roronoa Zoro..."

"Mama!" Tamaki howled. "How could you let so many men tarnish our little girl!? She's going to be bewitched by their exotic charms!"

"Roronoa didn't book Melody," Kyoya shifted his glasses. "But he left a flower all the same..."

Melody then suddenly remembered.

"Oh," she shuffled uncomfortably. "Are hosts allowed to date?"

"What!?" the club roared again in surprise.

"I have a date request..." she blushed.

"By who?" Kyoya asked.

One by one the eyes of the men in the club darkened as if waiting for the name of the challenger for her heart.

"Trafalgar Law..." she mumbled.

The room gasped, excluding Haruhi. Who looked like she expected this.

"Not the HEART PIRATE!" the room roared.

"It's fine," Haruhi smirked. "She's got us, so come on Kyoya-senpai?"

"Fine," he rolled his eyes bitterly, his glasses looking cold. "But if he visits for hosting activities I will charge him double."

"So cold!" Nami and the twins gasped.

Robin chuckled with Haruhi.

"I guess the Pirate will have to defend your honour," Robin smirked. "I wonder if the guys will like if you confess to him?"

"C-confess?" she stuttered.

"That crush you have," Robin smirked, the room was in stunned silence. "It might be a war for the Gaijin!"

Everyone looked at Robin in shock before a very flustered and silent Melody, who was becoming more and more red-faced. The raven-haired woman only chuckled at her misfortune.


	5. A Lunch-date with the Surgeon of Death

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school'shandsomest boys and prettiest ladies with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies and men who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful._

* * *

Haruhi and Melody were sat in the host club music room; Melody still caked in makeup but both of them in their casual clothes. Most of the club had headed home, all who remained were Kyoya, Haruhi, and Vivi. They were all sharing a camomile tea together.

"So," Haruhi asked. "You were wondering about Ace-san and Honey-senpai..."

"There's a lot to cover," Vivi sighed. "The Monkey family is all bad news to most nobility, so they're mostly in D class, except for Sabo-san."

"Okay," Melody ran a hand through her hair to remove her headband. "Start with the family then..."

"Hmm," Kyoya hummed. "It's pretty difficult...we don't know about Ace-san's true parents, just his mother, who he took the last name from. He was left in the care of the Monkey family long before Luffy was born. Luffy's grandfather is a high ranking military officer in Japan, and his father Dragon is a Political Revolutionist, who works in small dictatorship countries and is currently untraceable. Sabo-san is orphaned and adopted from Luffy's grandfather; he was friends of Sabo's parents, Sabo legally took the Monkey name and left the old one behind, but his real parents were very well off."

Melody blinked, stunned, but didn't interrupt. Luffy alone had a big target on his head. No wonder he didn't come to school.

"Ace-san and Luffy-san are currently in the care of criminals; Ed 'Whitebeard' Newgate and Shanks 'Red-hair'," Kyoya said as if it was important. "Luffy is supposed to be in class D-1 but has yet to attend a day of school..."

"Which would matter to most," Vivi interjected. "But the only one making a fuss is his grandfather, Shanks is very hands-off with Luffy and Luffy isn't in contact with his father."

"What is the relationship with Ace and Honey-senpai?" Melody asked carefully.

"Honey-senpai's family runs on a code of honor and justice," Kyoya answered. "They tend to help train Ootori police forces, but Whitebeard protects a lot of struggling families in Japan, with the dirty money he obtains from his criminal exploits."

"He and Shanks would label themselves as selfless criminals," Vivi added. "But they act like vigilantes and do their dirty work outside of Japan too, so I'm surprised you haven't heard of them."

"A-are Ace and Sabo criminals too?" Melody asked nervously, feeling her chest constrict in fear.

"Not Sabo," Vivi answered. "He's in class 3-A with us, so his background check entering Ouran didn't drag up any charges, but Ace's obviously did."

Melody swallowed hard, Vivi gave Melody a reassuring smile.

"Ace, however, is a gentleman and a charmer," she waved her hand. "So if he did do anything it was when he was young and foolish, way before Ouran."

Melody nodded but committed it to memory. She remembered about Nekozawa-kun and Kassanoda enough, the two younger boys who Haruhi told her plenty about.

"What about Roranora and Law?" she asked.

Vivi tensed up, and Haruhi answered.

"Roranora is kendo champion and Kendo Club President, from class 3-C," Haruhi answered, not sounding nervous at all. "His cousin, of course, is Kassanoda-senpai, Kassanoda is in class 1-D, his family is the yakuza who run Kanto."

Melody felt her body chill from that, no wonder the younger one was so intimidating, he had a mafia father to follow.

"So," Melody chuckled nervously. "A whole bunch of charming criminals are flirting with me?"

"Not really," Haruhi answered. "Sabo, Zoro, Nekozawa, and Law haven't been convicted of a crime, Zoro is so low in class because he doesn't excel in class."

"Then why did everyone call Law the Heart Pirate?" she asked.

"Because nearly every girl and nurse in the school has a huge crush on the brooding doctor!" Vivi shouted as if in shock. "He's only the one with the highest grades in our class without even trying! He has already received in-hospital training! He's also cold with any confession, he'll flirt with the girl after she confesses, not answering right away and then bam,"

Vivi held a dramatic pause, and Kyoya finished the explanation.

"He'll reject them after flirting with them," Kyoya answered. "He'll steal their hearts and then leave them when he's done with them."

"So," Melody sighed. "He's the coldest of the bunch?"

"Aye," Vivi nodded. "That's not all," she held her finger up matter-of-factly. "His caretaker is the second-of-Command in the yakuza in Sapporo."

Melody's jaw dropped, a mafioso was flirting with her and wanting to go on a date.

"And that second in command is the head's brother," Kyoya answered. "Law got in from his parent's names and his good grades if they had known who paid for him to get in they would still have accepted it. But he keeps it under wraps and Ouran keeps the money."

Melody was shaken, all but one suitor had a name tied to a criminal or a mafia member. She flopped back into the couch.

"Are they trying to make me a 'criminal's girlfriend'?" she asked out loud. "Or are they toying with me?"

"They aren't criminals," Haruhi snapped, glaring at Melody.

Melody blinked in surprise, one or all of them must have proved themselves worthy of this defense. Haruhi rarely spoke out against someone slandering someone else unless it was justified. Had they protected her somehow? Had they defended her? Or had Haruhi used her good eye to read them and could tell how they truly were?

"I'm sorry, Haruhi," Melody bowed her head. "I will get over my initial fear and continue to get to know my guests."

Haruhi's eyes softened, and she nodded.

"Go out on your date with Law-san," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses as he stood up. "He will pay for everything, perhaps we will narrow down the search on them. Figure out which of them actually is looking for something serious or just a hostess to speak too."

"I think Sabo-san might be the most serious," Vivi said, looking at her phone before standing too. "He has a good heart."

Melody nodded, and Haruhi got up.

"It's time to head home," Haruhi nodded. "Let's grab some grub before bed, Mel-chan."

Melody hummed in affirmation and headed to grab her bag and uniform, following the group out of the host club, leaving her worries behind.

* * *

Haruhi and Melody had gotten to the train earlier the next day, with no interruptions. Haruhi had dragged her rear out of bed more before, and they had grabbed breakfast from the nearby bakery on the way.

"So good," Melody mumbled excitedly. Today was Friday, so that meant they had the weekend to study and unwind. She was humming with excitement.

"Hmm," Haruhi nodded to Melody's phone. "You should message Law, tell him 'good morning'."

Melody blinked in surprise and threw her food wrapper in the trash at the station before opening the flip-phone, and with Haruhi's help, typing out a 'Good morning, Law -Melody.' to the number he provided to her.

She managed to figure out the kanji with Haruhi's help and sent the message with an immediate response. Which Haruhi helped translate.

'Good morning, Mel-ya. Did you sleep well?'

Melody blushed, he was definitely flirting, and it was definitely Law.

'Yes,' she swallowed before adding. 'Did you want to meet up for lunch today?' she hit send.

Law responded back instantly.

'I'll take you after class then,' he responded, Melody's heart was thudding in her ears and Haruhi was giving her an impressed smile from her typing it out herself.

Melody sent back a smiling emoji and pocketed her phone before they entered the train together.

Melody's stomach was doing flips, she was giddy inside. She wasn't sure what to expect when the bell chimed for lunch.

However, she stayed in class, taking her time putting her books away before she realized that she was being watched. She looked up to find Law. He had waited for her, she struggled to keep her mouth from drying up from nerves.

The man had folded his coat away. He looked handsome in the uniform slacks and top alone, the suit jacket was almost too much.

"Shall we?" he smiled at her. "I have a room we can eat in alone."

Melody blushed and nodded.

"I hope you didn't kick anyone out of said room." she tested.

"No," Law smiled at her, as he did she could really see how dark the circles under his eyes were.

They made their way to the tiny medical wing of the school that had dissection labs, she followed him closely.

Finally, they settled into an empty lab, with a stunning view, like everywhere else in the school. The room wasn't as pink as the rest of the school, however, more a creamy white color.

Law took a table and pulled up a chair, straddling it so the back of the chair was facing forward. Melody came over and sat down properly, taking out her bento.

"Aww," Law smiled. "That's adorable; did Haruhi make it for you?"

She noticed no jealousy in his voice so she decided to test a theory on how many knew Haruhi's secret.

"Yes, she did," she nodded as she took out her utensils and he took out his lunch box.

"It's good that she's a good friend to you," he smirked and quirked a brow. "How long have you known each other?"

"Hmm," she thought. "About two years, close to three. You know Haruhi's secret then?"

"That she's not a he?" he chuckled as he opened his lunch, taking out his chopsticks. "Yes, she let a couple of us know."

"Who else knows?" she quirked a brow, digging into her rice.

"All of the host club, of course, past and present, excluding Renge, the ditz" he talked between chewing, keeping his mouth as closed as possible. "Myself, Zoro, Ace, and Sabo...Zoro's cousin, Ritsu, and Ace's little brother, Luffy."

"So," she swallowed her food. "It's a crowd, is that why none of you guys are 'really' jealous sounding around Haruhi?"

"I would be jealous," Law snorted a little. "But Haruhi doesn't seem your type, Mel-chan."

"Oh?" she quirked a brow curiously.

"I think you like the quiet, bashful ones you can corrupt," he stated, his eyes boring into her. "Or the already bold ones you can flirt with just as freely and drop dirty jokes for..."

"Oh," she smirked. The damn doctor saw right through the facade she gave the other day. She had been flustered by the boys, but she was bold deep down when she felt like she had the upper hand. Which none tried to give her yesterday. "What gave me away?"

"You were very comfortable with Sabo and Ritsu," he smirked from within his food. "It sounded like you guys spoke a lot, but with me, you clammed right up. And..." he rose a quizzical brow. "You let a little taunting sex talk flit out to Ace..."

She tensed, of course, the group of friends probably exchanged notes on her post club.

"Hmm," she smirked. "I might have to hold back on the teasing then..."

"I doubt you'll need to," Law chuckled. "We're all a little..ruff around the edges...so a bit of teasing doesn't hurt."

"Ruff," she rose a brow. "Really?"

"Or would you prefer a vampire who can't take his lips off you?" Law smirked wickedly, his voice becoming low, almost a whisper.

She felt her pulse sky-rocket at the taunt. So they _had_ swapped notes.

"I'm your Vampire," Law chuckled as he wiped at his mouth. "Ace is a wolf, as is Ritsu, but from a different pack. Nekozawa is a zombie. Zoro the devil himself...and Sabo..."

"A ghost," she smirked, finding her voice finally. "Unable to touch me, or speak up..."

"Oh," Law chuckled. "That's good, I'll share with the boys later, the nicknames. Why the monster analogy?"

"I was born the day after Halloween," she smiled simply. "I loved dressing up, and when I was younger the chocolate. But every year I'd learn knew monsters and creatures of the night and dead. Vampires, zombies, devils, Frankenstein's monster, dragons. Then came Harry Potter; witches, wizards, Cerberus, pixies, elves, phoenixes. I came across Lord of the Rings and their Orc's. And the mythology and all the cultures that shared crazy monstrosities." she was rambling, but it was her passion. "My parent's watched Science-Fiction films that showed me, aliens. I grew older and I still enjoyed them all. I always looked into anime here and there, Reapers and monsters of every kind there. I then came across video games, by chance, that involved my favorite artist, and I was hooked. It introduced me to the world of Bioshock; their splicers and Big Daddy's. Then after years of hearing about Silent Hill, I played PT, then the first, then the second, then the third." she found herself sighing. "The Lying Figure, the Closer, the Cancer, the Mannequin, the Missionary, the Red Pyramid Thing. I never felt my skin crawl more in displeasure. The sounds, the colors, the atmosphere. I wanted to recreate it, build a new environment in my art that paid homage to it. But...that doesn't sell."

"You're very passionate about your monsters..." Law smirked. "Maybe you can commision me something."

"C-commision?" she blinked in surprise.

"Just a sketch," he smiled. "I want a picture of whatever monster you like most, it can be one that haunts you or one that encourages you."

She hummed in thought. "Maybe," she sighed. "I'll think about it."

"I will be waiting in anticipation," she sighed and closed her lunch box as he spoke. "Why -"

She wasn't able to finish talking as the door tumbled open, and two guys fell into the room. One on top of the other.

One had striking red-hair and sunglasses pushing the hair back, the other had jet black hair that was looked slicked back by a hat. Both in uniform, Law let out an audible sigh, and the playful smirk on his face evaporated and was replaced with a frown.

"S-sorry Law," the redhead mumbled sitting upon his friend with a blush covering his face as his brown eyes rapidly went between her and Law.

"Yea," the black-haired kid pressed. "It's his fault anyway."

"EXCUSE ME!" the redhead shouted. "IS NOT!"

"Ladies!" Law snapped. "You're ruining the mademoiselle's lunch..."

Melody snorted surprising the rest of the guys in the room.

"You two are the cutest," she snorted. "I can already tell who likes the top and who bottoms..."

The two turned dark red and pushed each other away, Law let out a laugh.

"We're not gay!" the two shouted together.

"Bisexual then?" Melody grinned. "I'm sure ladies would love to have a threesome with you two."

They faltered and she could see them stare at her in shock, she just realized how much of her North American habits were strongly flowing from her mouth.

"There's the Melody hiding beneath," Law laughed, then looked to the two guys. "Melody this is Shachi and Penguin."

"Hi, top, Hi, bottom," she smirked, knowing it was too easy to tease these Asain boys.

Law laughed. "Okay Melody down."

The bell rang, taking away her triumph. She sighed and stood up, taking her lunch and bowing before she left, leaving the men stunned at the abrupt change and departure.


	6. A Date with Sanji: Enter Strawhat

It was time for the club again, and Melody was shaken a little. The events of lunch hadn't really hit her until then. Her class had been surprisingly rough too, the teachers weren't taking it easy on her. On her way to the clubroom, she ran into Vivi.

"Hey Vivi," she smiled at the girl, who seemed distracted.

"Huh?" she snapped to. "Oh hi, Melody," she smiled then snapped her fingers as if she remembered something. "That's right, Melody; I won't be in for Club tonight, last minute student council meeting."

"Oh," she nodded. "Okay, I'll let Kyoya know."

"He already does," she waved her hand dismissively. "I didn't remind the ladies. So you guys might get some extra guests tonight that are looking for me..."

"That's fine," Melody smiled as she headed off, taking a mental note that Sabo wouldn't be around. "Have fun at the meeting."

"I will try," she waved as she headed down the hall. The bluenette bumped into someone as she rounded the corner.

"Sorry," chuckled a warm voice as the guy rounded the corner to the hall Melody was in. It was Ace-san.

"My fault," Vivi bowed and headed off.

Ace's eyes locked on Melody, who was watching the exchange, oddly entranced. He broke into a broad smile that closed his eyes. It was so innocent and beautiful, it gripped her heart, making it rapidly beat in her chest.

"Mel-chan!" he shouted and bounded over with his quick strides. When he got close to her, he bowed and extended his hand, as in offering it to hold hers.

She cautiously extended her hand, he took it and kissed the top of her knuckles.

"I need to apologise," he sighed a little, still smiling at her, this one apologetic. "I forgot I have boxing practice today, so I won't be able to attend. And the guys; Zoro and Ritsu have kendo."

"That's alright." she smiled. "I'll miss you all, but Vivi can't attend today, so I might get extra people stopping by today."

Ace's eyes darkened a little, but his smile never left.

"More guys attending you?" he tilted his head. "Well, it's a shame they can't have you, seeing as the rest of us are actively trying to win you over. Which reminds me,"

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Our numbers," he handed it to her.

"'Our'?" she questioned.

"Well," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Law said he'd given you his. So the rest of us agreed it's only fair to give you the numbers for the rest of us that would like to talk to you."

She nodded and pocketed the paper, giving him a bow.

"I've gotta go," she smiled at him kindly. "Enjoy your practice, see you tomorrow Ace-san!"

He waved as he left at a slight jog.

She entered the club room, no theme today thankfully. She adjusted her skirt and walked up to the rest of the hosts who were sitting down.

"Hey, Mel-chan!" Nami beamed. "Have you seen Vivi?"

"Oh," she nodded. "She said she was heading to a student council meeting."

Nami nodded back curtly.

"Hopefully we don't get busy..." Robin mused for the ladies.

The time finally came for them to be open and the doors opened wide with a flourish of rose petals.

"Welcome." they chorused.

Some timid girls and some regulars flitted in, one by one. Then a surprise entered the room, Sanji-san. He was drawn up; his hair slicked back with the signature side of his face covered in blond locks.

His blue eye locked onto Melody and he bounced over a dumb grin covering his face.

"Oh, my Angel Melody!" he wailed. "I haven't seen you in so long! Please, let me treat you to some tea and snacks today!"

Melody quirked a brow to Kyoya as if to ask if Sanji was for real, Kyoya just gave her a simple nod. He was of no help.

"Of course," Melody sighed airily. "Let me lead you to my couch, Sanji-san."

He extended his hand which she daintily took, trying not to be too boyish as she leads him over to where she was seated. Nami gave her a pitiful look of apology. Tamaki seemed to be fuming a little at his older brother's flair.

"Allow me, my princess," Sanji swooned, heating up the pot and the water for it. He swooped to the dessert cart. "What would you like to eat my princess?" he seemed to sway with excitement. "I make all the dishes for the host club, it would be my honor to feed you something."

She felt flustered slightly; he made all the delicious foods she'd been resisting gorging on? If so then he was quite the chef. She cleared her throat a little and nodded.

"A slice of cake would be fine," she smiled a little.

He nodded and handed her a slice of angel food cake, it was topped with various red berries and a simple syrup drizzled on it, and a dollop of whipped cream.

She blinked in surprise, it was so plain, but looked so delicious. She took her fork and took a bite, savouring the treat, she held back a sound of delight from her throat as the sweetness of the berries and the spongy texture of the cake melted in her mouth.

He looked at her apprehensively, as if waiting for her verdict.

She gave him a small smile and tried to swallow without making an unladylike sound.

"This is amazing," she mumbled to him. "What's your secret?"

"Fresh berries," he chuckled. "Fresh cream and just a pinch of vanilla _and_ almond extract in the cake batter, and the bowl and whisks ice cold."

She blinked in surprise; he really must be a connoisseur, or professional to be creating such delicacies.

"Are you a chef, Sanji-san?" she asked as she prepared herself another forkful. "Or just a baker?"

"Chef," he smiled wistfully. "Still working on getting myself a proper restaurant even a small one would be lovely."

"You could enchant the world with your food, I bet," she swallowed her second bite. "I wonder if you could make us a treat for the next themed host event."

"I would be honoured," he smiled, his eyes glazed over as he poured them some tea. "What do you have in mind?"

She thought for a moment, she would love a ball of sorts for the club, but she needed to think of something entertaining for the whole club and the guests. It would be nice to have a costume party, or even a space themed event.

"I'm not quite sure," she thumbed her fork before scooping herself up another forkful. "I would love something homely to eat regardless."

"What makes you think of home?" he asked sounding thoughtful.

"Oh plenty of things," she covered her mouth, so he didn't see her food in her mouth while she spoke. "I love pizza and sushi, but homemade pizza, or banana bread, or chilli with cheese biscuits, or a good thick burger, or pancakes with bacon and maple syrup."

She blushed, surprised her food-loving side was seeping out so quickly.

"Truth is," she mumbled. "I love baking and making food for friends, even something simple. I remember making sweets for my ex..."

"Don't worry about making things for us here," Sanji chuckled. "I can worry about keeping you hosts and the guests fed."

She blinked in surprise at him.

"Actually," she thumbed her teacup as she set her plate down, a little embarrassed deep down that she was asking such a thing. "Could I help make the snacks for tomorrow?"

"Nonsense!" he laughed warmly. "Ladies shouldn't be dirtying their hands with anything they don't need t-"

"I'm a commoner Sanji-san," she reminded him with a hint of hurt in her voice. "I'm sure I can handle a little work..."

He stared at her incredulously, as if she had asked him to do something impossible.

"It's fine," she mumbled into her tea. "It was just a thought."

"I..." he blinked in surprise at her. "I'm sorry, my princess, I just can't stand to see a lady do anything that I could do for her."

She rose a brow to him and nodded.

"I'll survive," she shot him a false smile that met her eyes, making it convincing. "Afterall your sweets are delicious Sanji-san."

The dumb blond was a swooning mess from her smile and complement before a small cough broke his theatrics.

Nami-san to the rescue, with a cute pout and leaned over the opposite couch. Nami must have noticed Melody was losing her patience with Sanji quickly.

"Sanji-san," she cooed at him. "Please join me next. I'm bored now that my guests have gone."

Sanji leapt up, almost tumbling over himself to take the lady's hand. Nami shot Melody a wink over her shoulder as she left, being dragged by the blond cook, Melody mouthed a 'thank you' back.

She sighed and finished her cake in peace, silently fuming over the man. She never met someone so stubborn over a little help. She hoped he wouldn't request her again, trying to talk with him was going to be tough if he did.

She tidied up her seating area and stood up when she heard footsteps approaching. It was Law, she was so pleased to see him, someone she could act a little like herself around.

"Law," she beamed at him. "Are you here for a snack or to chat?"

"Why not both?" he shot her a cocky grin, which sent a chill down her spine. He sat and noticed her putting her plate away. "Snacking without me?"

"Yes," she chuckled and poured him a cup of tea. "I had a guest earlier, let's just say I'm glad you're here."

He rose a brow and gave her a cocked grin.

"One date and already fancying me?" he smirked and took his tea that she offered. "That's cute, Mel-ya."

She felt herself blush a bit.

"Oh please," she laughed a little. "I don't note swap with my friends."

"Touché," he snorted a little and took a cookie off the nearby tray. "Tell me, who stopped by?"

"Suoh, elder," she grumbled a little into her tea. "I offered to make something, and he acted as if I did something rude or vulgar to his virginal ears."

He almost snorted into his tea, patting his mouth with a napkin.

"Melody I swear," he bit back a smile as he cleaned himself up.

"I'm sorry-" she started apologizing for making him mess himself up.

"Oh please," he chuckled a little. "Keep it up, and I'll keep falling head over heels, my dear. You just startled me a bit with your honesty."

She blinked. Was he falling for her? Of course, he did ask her out.

"Alright then," she sat up a bit. "How about sometime soon the group of us go out for a group date of some kind? Just whoever can come, and Haruhi and I?"

Law blinked in surprise.

"That would be nice," he answered immediately. "But what would we do?"

She smiled and slowly adjusted in her seat.

"You guys have arcades right, all around town," she pointed out. "I'm sure one of them can accommodate a little party of people wanting to play games or karaoke."

She smiled at the thought, just hanging out with people would be nice. She missed doing similar things like bowling or arcades in the little town she grew up in. Even a short evening out of food and walking around to see the sights would be lovely, as long as there we people wanting to hang out and enjoy some time together.

"Oh?" he blinked and smiled at a sudden thought. "We can brainstorm some ideas together on the ride to school on Monday. That sound fair?"

She nodded and tilted her cup up in cheers. Law followed suit.

The club's quiet atmosphere was suddenly interrupted by a shout in the hall, loud and boisterous. The cry made Law turn pale. The whole club became silent.

"No way..." he mumbled, his eyes wide in shock as he turned to the door, the sound of someone running to the closed door was apparent. Everyone turned to the door, awaiting whoever it was to open it. The doors flung open, and a young boy about Haruhi's age was huffing in the open door. The boy was in part uniform, he was wearing athletic uniform shorts and shoes, but his shirt looked like a muscle shirt, and he had the uniform coat wrapped around his waist by the sleeves, something was hanging off his back by a tie that met at his neck. At least he was a student, a rowdy one.

He had black coal-like eyes that warmly soaked up in the room. Short scruffy hair that seemed to remind Melody of someone and the boy had the dumbest goofy grin on his face, which accentuated a little scar under one of his eyes on his cheek.

The lean boy made eye-contact with Law and beamed brightly.

"TRA-GUY!" he boomed loudly with an energetic wave. "I FOUND YOU! ACE SAID YOU'D BE HERE!"

Law was red-faced, his head in his hand, covering a small blush that was in his ears more than his cheeks.

"Don't call me Tra-guy, Strawhat..." he grumbled loud enough for only her to hear.

The boy bounded over to the seats Melody and Law were sharing, not looking at anyone, and moving swiftly. Suddenly the appearance of the boy and the mention of Ace, and Law knowing him by nicknames all clicked in her head, and she connected the dots. This boy must be Luffy; Ace's adopted little brother and Sabo's cousin.

"You must be, Luffy." Melody said, hoping it would defuse the tension Law was giving off.

"That's right," the boy wrapped his arm around Law's shoulders, much to the older man's grumbling distaste. "You must be that foreign chick Sabo and Ace were gushing over!"

"I guess so," Melody mumbled and rose a brow at Luffy. "Are you joining me today?"

"Shishishi," the boy laughed. "I'm just here for the grub, Gaijin!"

He grabbed for some food, but Law held the boy by the cheek, keeping him still. The boy grumbled dramatically.

"Come on, Tra-guy," he wined.

"You're being a pain," Law mumbled to Luffy quietly. "Take a plate and go outside."

"But I wanna eat it all, and listen to the gaijin a little! Please!?" Luffy cried through his lips, even though Law was pulling at one side of his face still.

"Kyoya?" Law asked sounding truly tired with Luffy already, turning to said, host.

"So long as no one complains, and he pays," he adjusted his glasses, so he looked distant and cold. "He is free to stay and eat his fill."

Law let out a defeated sigh and let Luffy go, the boy bounced into the food immediately, like an elastic band being released.

"It's his bill," Law grumbled and turned to Melody. "Melody this is Ace's little nuisance; Luffy. Strawhat, this is Melody-ya."

"Hiya Gajin-girl," he spoke with his mouth full, surprisingly being heard and not letting a crumb of food leave his mouth. "You're just as foreign-looking as Sabo said you would look."

Law sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry," Law grumbled to her. "He's not good with names of people if he knows them for another thing, nicknames stick with this ass-hole."

She blinked in surprise at Law's language but wasn't too shocked. She was used to swearing, just not it being done in Japanese.

"It's fine," she sighed a little. "I'll ask about Tra-guy another time then..why do you call him Strawhat?"

"Because it's all he wears," Law picked up the thing hanging off the string behind Luffy. It was a vibrant yellow straw hat with a red band around it. The hat looked faded but well cared for. "But his brother and cousin call him Crybaby..." he teased the boy with a playful smirk.

"Am not anymore!" Luffy shouted, mouth stuffed and surprisingly not a scrap of food leaving his mouth, yet again.

"That's sweet," she laughed softly. "My brother's nicknames are 'Con-man,' 'Special-K' and 'Champ'," she smirked at the warm thoughts of her family at home. "I was nicknamed Amora by my brothers..."

"Why the dumb name for you?" Luffy asked, jamming a slice of cake into his mouth.

"It's my gamer tag," she shrugged. "My screen-name or online name..."

Law's jaw seemed to drop a bit.

"You're Amora?" he asked, his eyes wide. She nodded slowly, and he smiled. "I played with you before then..."

"You did?" she raised a brow in curiosity.

"GTA," he smirked wickedly at her, her heart sunk. She had the worst experiences on that game in online mode.

"Don't tell me," she said slowly. "You're Law_Roommaster?"

His cheeks tinged pink, and he gave her a swift nod.

That asshole with the Law_Roommaster Gamertag was a help when doing team based things off the main map; team races, heists, team deathmatches. But he was an asshole when they went to free-for-all mode. He would continuously run her over and gun her down like a prick until she had the cash for her own penthouse in the game. She hated playing with him until she got the apartment.

"You were a right fucker," she mumbled into her tea.

Luffy didn't blink in surprise at her cussing, but it made Law laugh.

"Oh woo me, Mel-ya," he laughed. "I loved hearing you bitch me out in English; it was hilarious! Then you got better, and it was more fun to work with you."

She glared at him, she now really wished she had stayed brushed up on her controller muscle memory instead of jumping to PC again for gaming.

"You're on, dickhead," she mumbled in English to him.

"Come have a go if you think you're hard enough," he snorted at her in English back.

Now the boy had her blood boiling.

"Please tell me you have a Switch, cause that's all I brought," she smirked, feeling her gaming adrenalin pumping.

"I'll bring it on Monday," he smirked. "What game?"

"Splatoon," Melody quirked a brow. "Do you have it?"

"2?" he smiled and she nodded. "Then it's on, we'll make wagers on Monday, hmm?"

She nodded again and poured a cup of tea for Luffy. The boy was probably going to choke on his food without a drink.

"Tea Strawhat?" she asked.

He nodded and grabbed the cup, he took a sip and downed the whole of his food and drink at once. Melody was stunned but figured it was typical for the boy. He chugged his drink and let out a burp. Law let out a defeated sigh.

"And that's as charming as he gets," Law mumbled. "I'm sorry you have to cater to him today, Mel-ya."

"Oh it's fine," she leaned into the couch, trying not to sound too homesick as she spoke. "Luffy reminds me of my brothers, so I don't mind..."

"Do you miss them?" Luffy asked before Law could open his mouth.

"Yes," Melody responded, a little pleased that Luffy asked. "They're my best friends before my school friends, we had to move around a lot when I was little, so we only did things together for a while..."

They remained quiet for a while before Law spoke up.

"Maybe they can come to visit?" he said quietly as if they were a drive away.

"I..." she blinked, forgetting that she was supposed to be making him happy not herself. "They have school, so I'll be okay and visit them on break."

Law nodded quietly, and everyone stilled again from the sound of running in the halls again. Everyone looked at the doors, this time, however, the doors opened gracefully, and a red-faced dishevelled person was in the door, with no shirt. Of course, it was Ace. Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

Ace pushed his hair back and looked around, locking eyes with their table he quickly walked over to them.

"Luffy," his voice was a soft threat, like a big brother finding the younger doing something annoying. Ace's hair was still covering his eyes surprisingly, and Melody could see the sweat trickling down Fire-Fist's chest.

She bit the inside of her cheek; my god did he look good. Defined collar bones, rippling abs, and a slight red to his chest from him working out. She held an undignified sound she wanted to make, even the wolf whistle that was threatening to spill from her lips. She was jumped from her thoughts by her dumb saviour Luffy.

"Big bro!" he jumped at Ace, who stopped the boy by his face, to her shock. She gasped in surprise; she was stunned that the man was holding his shorter younger brother out and up by his head, which his hand seemed easy to grab. "I'm sorry Ace," the boy chuckled, not in pain. "The food was so good I ate every bit."

Melody looked at her food cart, which was indeed empty. She let out a disappointed sigh at its sight.

"I'm not angry about the food," Ace mumbled threateningly to said food thief in his hand, he then leaned into his little brother. "Why are you bugging Melody, huh?"

"You said the Host club had food," Luffy grumbled into his brother's palm before plucking himself out of his grip and plopping onto the couch with a big dumb grin. "I didn't know your and Sabo's girlfriend was here."

"She's not our girlfriend." Ace blushed in embarrassment.

"She's not their girlfriend," Law said as Ace also defended the relationship.

"I'm a host," Melody crossed her legs, giving Luffy a pointed look, trying to simplify it for the dummy. She was embarrassed that Luffy thought she was dating Ace _and_ Sabo. "I feed the boys and just talk."

"Like a girlfriend," Luffy said pointedly.

"Girlfriends do more than that," Law sighed, rubbing his face in embarrassment. It looked like Luffy was giving him a headache.

"Every time you guys come back from a date," Luffy pointed out like a child proving a point that would win. "You guys always said you had food together and talked. I don't wanna have a girlfriend, so I'm here for the food, you guys can share her."

Melody smacked her hand to her face, boy this kid was dumb. Maybe Luffy had a learning disability? Luffy thought everyone that visited her or the others was a date. It would feel like one, but it wasn't one.

"I'm sorry about him," Ace mumbled to her bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck as he blushed.

She was stunned again by the motion, following the muscle structure in his forearm. Damn her artistic eye. He looked so fucking good.

She shook her head, keeping the heated thoughts from interfering with her chat.

"It's fine," she managed out. "Luffy's a hoot, I just wish he understood..."

Ace blushed darker and nodded a little, "Sorry about him, Law." he said to his friend.

"It's fine," Law glared a little at Ace, his tone of voice was bitter. "But could you throw a shirt on, you're going to give Mel-ya a heart attack."

Her heart stopped. There was no way Law could have figured her out so quickly; she silently cursed at herself as she felt her cheeks flush and give herself away.

"Oh?" Ace smirked darkly, his eyes lighting up and he flexed his arms a bit. "Like what you see, Mel-chan?"

She felt her mouth dry up, damn Law. She grabbed her teacup and took a sip to distract herself. She made eye contact with Law, who looked bitter and a little smug as she sipped. She noticed Nami's table behind him, giving their table a greedy glare, and resisted a chuckle.

"Yes I do," she said, keeping her eyes on Law, which kept her voice even. "But you're going to kill Nami-chan if you don't shirt up."

Ace turned to the girl in question and shot her a smirk, which made the red-head turn the color of her hair.

"Fine," Ace sighed and pulled a shirt from his pant pocket, flicking it open and tugging it on.

Law was giving Melody a stunned look, as if he hadn't expected her response, or at least hadn't expected it to be directed at him. She did find all the guys steaming hot, but Law was the only one seeing through her like glass, and it was nice not having to explain herself to him.

"I think you're _all_ going to kill me," she breathed into her teacup, speaking in English. "Fuckers."

"I think I'll visit you for food again!" Luffy shouted, covering up her swearing. "This can be fun!"

"So much fun," they chorused as they got up to leave with Luffy.

Law and Ace visibly deflated from Luffy's excitement, and Melody held back a laugh at their disappointment. This host club was fucking crazy.


	7. A Kiss, and Another

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys and prettiest ladies with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies and men who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful._

The weekend coasted by, Haruhi and Melody had done plenty of cleaning and finished all their school work before Monday. Ryoji was off working the weekend away, so it was just the two girls until Monday morning when he crawled into the kitchen as Melody was making a rice porridge she had looked up for breakfast.

She set it down on the table, and Ryoji thanked her before digging in.

"Any reason for the porridge?" he mumbled, his mouth full and his eyes tired.

"I wasn't sure how much rest you got while away," Melody nodded as she bowled herself some, setting it down. "No rest leads to colds, and I read that this helps fight it."

He laughed warmly from his seat.

"Some man is going to be lucky to have you watching over them one day, Melody-chan." he chuckled.

She felt her chest warm at the compliment and thanked him before heading to wake up Haruhi.

Haruhi's face lit up at the meal, thanking her before digging in. Their breakfast was quiet as Haruhi woke up.

Melody reflected on their weekend; they did some local shopping around the corner at a little otaku store she couldn't remember the name of. Haruhi also dragged her to a cute bunny cafe a prefecture over. They spent the afternoon petting rabbits, keeping them off their homework as they worked on assignments. It wasn't a busy weekend, but she loved the small little moments like that she could share when she got home.

She went to go get dressed for school, and once she was back, Haruhi had already finished up the washing, ready to go. She reminded herself to bag her Switch, Law had asked to play. They gave each other a quiet nod before leaving.

They made it to the parking lot before a limo pulled up. This was still new to Melody, but Haruhi let out a sigh.

"Haru-chan," Ace smirked as he opened the door. "And Mel-chan."

Melody wasn't sure if she should feel worried that the boys were picking them up again. It was a sweet gesture, but not everyone made sweet gestures because they wanted to. She kept this in mind as she climbed into the limo, sat between Sabo and Law, who was already there.

"Mel-ya." he smiled, his voice sounded rough like he had just woken up. It made her hairs indescribably stand on end.

"L-law." she nodded to him. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Did you bring it?" his tone sounded very, mysterious. Like he was doing an illegal deal.

The group stilled as she reached into her bag and pulled out her Switch. It wasn't unique, with some Splatoon decals she had bought to cover it.

"Nice," Law praised it, he retrieved his, which was a Mario exclusive one, both red joy-cons. "I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked."

"Try me," Melody smirked and turned on her console, it had been in sleep mode but was still full charge. She turned on the game, and they played in their little world, cussing each other out as they played the ride there.

"Good matches," Law congratulated as they exited the limo.

"Could have been better," Melody sighed. "It's so early most people are off to start their days or sleeping, We only got American players who are turning in to sleep soon."

"Eh," he shrugged. "It was still well played. Good turf wars, it was fun watching you scramble around to figure out where I was hiding."

She playfully punched his arm, feeling a little frustrated.

"It was tough, your team was covering you well!" she defended.

"It's called communication," he teased, pretending the punch had hurt him. "You wound me, Mel-ya."

"Yea," Ace butted in. "It was great to talk to you two on the drive in, I thought that was the plan."

"I thought I decided on Sapporo prefecture," Law shrugged his bag on.

"No," Zoro punched the guy in the arm playfully. "We didn't agree."

"Yea," Law snorted. "That's why I said _I_ decided."

"Easy," Sabo sighed before shooting Melody a charming smile. "Melody why don't you pick a prefecture to game in, huh?"

"Umm," she bit her lip in thought for a moment. "I mean, I don't know the districts as well as you guys. So it would kinda suck if I picked a bad or boring district, don't you think?"

The guys quietly mumbled as they walked to the school. Haruhi had looped her arm into Melody's, so they were walking arm in arm. It was comforting, the girl squeezed her hand and then nodded herself off. Leaving Melody alone with the guys.

"We have a list, Melody," Sabo announced. "If you don't mind looking it over."

He handed her a list of Japanese prefecture names.

"Pick whichever, and we'll go to that one, no arguments." Ace explained with a warm, reassuring smile.

"Okay," she looked it over. Unfortunately, they all wrote in their own handwriting so she could tell each was written by someone new and one prefecture struck out at her, it was in a sloppy, sharp scrawl, possibly Zoro's; Kawasaki prefecture.

She pulled out her phone, quickly looking up the arcade as the boys waited with baited breath. The place was reminiscent of a natural disaster but as she read her heart was pumping with excitement. The location was meant to look like a run-down building taking inspiration from the future dystopia of sci-fi.

She looked for another that stood out. This one was in fluid, energetic writing, it reminded her of Ace; Obaida.

She looked up that one and her jaw dropped. She quickly closed her phone.

"I'm torn between two," she announced.

"Why not choose both?" Law smiled at her, his voice was confident.

"Because I need a second opinion," she smiled and waved as she headed off, trying to get to class before them.

She pulled into class and sat down, turning to Nami.

"Okay, quick question," she asked the red-head.

The red-head perked up as Melody circled the two locations she had picked out and slid it to her.

"Which one?" she asked.

Nami's eyes lit up.

"Oh this one," she squeaked and pointed to Obaida. "It's a luxury gamer and theme-park lover's paradise, also if you're not paying it's even more fun."

Melody blinked, so that meant it was more expensive. Perhaps she should get Haruhi's opinion.

"What do you think, Vi?" Nami leaned back to the bluenette.

"Hmm?" the woman took the card and looked it over, slowly breaking out into a smile. "I think both are good, if you want, go to both."

Melody nodded and took the card back, tucking it away because Sabo was getting nosey as he sat down.

Melody wasn't relaxing long before the seat next to her was left abandoned. She usually sat next to Mori-senpai. He was quiet and kind, but he was currently heading over to sit next to Sabo, taking Honey with him.

Mori leaned over and whispered something to Sabo, who scrunched his brows up in confusion before standing and heading over to where she was sitting.

"Umm," he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Could you sit in Mori's seat today?"

"Why?" she quirked a brow, feeling curious about this.

"Please?" Sabo shot her a charming grin.

That was it. It was so pure and adorable it struck Melody's soul, she couldn't say no to that face.

"Okay, Sabo," she shimmied over a seat, and Sabo plopped down into her chair.

"Thanks," he smiled. "You won't regret it."

Her heart was in her ears. My god he felt warm so close to her, it was only an elbow's distance away. Did Mori plan this? No, that didn't seem like the quiet one's style.

"Miss me?" came a smooth voice in her ear.

Oh, it was him, huh? Of course, Law. The doctor probably had some nefarious plan to work out her decision for them. She wasn't going to bite.

She turned to Nami first, who was jaw-dropped at Melody's situation.

"Don't talk about what I showed you, Nami," she turned to the blunette. "Please."

"Mum's the word," Nami nodded.

She then turned to Law and shot him a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Of course I missed you Law," she looked up into his steely grey eyes.

He smirked and took a seat, wrapping his arm around the back of her chair. He pulled himself closer to her and whispered low so only her and Sabo could hear.

"You really shouldn't tease the other girls," his voice hummed warmly in her ear. "They'll think you're into having a dozen guys fawn over you or being with you."

"So what if I am?" Melody said before she could stop herself, she bit her inside cheek to stop herself and pulled away so she could pull out her notebook. "Besides," she continued. "Watching you all sweat over the details is sweet."

She took out her phone, snapping and sending a picture of the list quickly to Haruhi before tucking the note deeper into her bag.

"Too bad the rest of us aren't here," Sabo teased boldly. "You'd probably have a tough time containing yourself."

She tilted her head to him, shocked at his frankness.

"Someone's bold this morning," she noted, focusing on giving him a small grin before biting her lip, which caught his gaze. She dropped her voice and mumbled to Sabo. "I like when you're bold."

"Then you'll love me," Law reminded her of his presence by taking her free hand she had on her desk.

She was left stunned, the only one who could help her out of this was Nami. But just as something could have been done; Class started.

She was tense and could feel the heat from both guys on either side of her. It was kinda driving her crazy, it was hard to focus. On one side; a charming, possibly manipulative, polite but secretly bold Sabo. On the other; a driven, undoubtedly manipulative, observant but very no-bullshit Law. Her stomach was doing somersaults.

She could feel her body growing warmer and warmer in the embarrassment of the thoughts crossing her mind. What if the classroom was empty? Just the three of them left? Would Sabo move first? No probably Law. Would he kiss her tenderly or make-out furiously? She couldn't tell. But Sabo would be passionate. He'd likely trail her neck and cheeks with small pecks before kissing her properly, leaving her flushed. Maybe that would get Law jealous, and he would pin her to the classroom wall, devouring her lips. Her spine tingled at the thought before she snapped herself out of it.

If Law could read her mind, he didn't show it. Melody's lips were dry from her heavy, uneven breathing. She prayed the boys didn't notice that. She wet her lips with her tongue, not daring to dive down into her bag for a lip-gloss.

She took out a page, as their class continued, and wrote on it the best she could.

 _Are you here for answers or to tease?_

She slid the paper to Law, who smirked at it and circled both symbols. Damn him. And now he knew he was getting to her. He pulled the paper closer and wrote quickly, sliding it back.

 _You'd probably die from blood-loss if you read our group-chat, Melody-ya._

Her heart skipped a beat, they talk about her in their chats? No. Not something to find cute or exciting, Melody. Focus on class. Sabo reached over and wrote on the paper himself, sliding it back.

 _If you're going to mention it, you might as well show it._

Sabo looked unimpressed, the sarcasm in writing was evident. But Law smirked darkly and handed Melody his phone, making the blond's eyes widen in horror.

She slowly took the phone and opened the messaging app. It was a long conversation, where to begin. She scrolled up to the weekend before something caught her eye.

It was Ace being vulgar, which made her jaw drop. 'Fire-fist' was talking about getting her alone about how he would try to get her bra off first and worship what was hidden underneath. She felt her cheeks burn, she was reading the intimate thoughts of the guys who were trying to win her over. She couldn't turn away, however.

Next was Zoro saying how he'd like to hear her say his name for him, that dried up her mouth. Zoro was very quiet but bold when it mattered, he was hard to read because she's spent so little time with him.

Sabo said that he'd just like to go out on a date with her in the chat, which everyone was calling him out on, she continued to scroll. Sabo then admitted that he had wanted to see her naked for a while but refused to let that get in the way of being her friend.

Most of the group then argued that it was impossible to stay friends with her now that they all admitted they liked her a lot. Law discussed the word 'Love' which made her swallow drily. She then continued. Finally, someone pointed out that Law didn't share his unhealthy reason for liking her.

The doctor teased then confessed; he wanted to make her his, in a permanent way, claiming her virginity. Which left the chat outraged. Sabo claiming that he couldn't know that or command that. And the rest agreeing.

She set the phone down. She was a bit stunned, took the paper in hand and wrote down, her hand trembling. Maybe this would shut Law down, she felt nervous and reckless.

 _You can't claim anything if I lost it._

The paper was left unattended for the rest of the class. Melody handed Law his phone back, which he accepted with a nod. Finally, the bell dismissed them.

"What to share?" Law asked, pointing to the paper.

Her face turned bright red as she pulled the paper back and wrote one word.

 _Toys_.

Before leaving the guys there to look over the paper.

She dealt with her new seating partners in the next class too. Thankfully she was also focused on the work to avoid her embarrassment, so the lesson whooshed past.

When she made it to lunch, she headed up to the roof, shoving past Sabo before she could be stopped. She tumbled up the stairs to the roof, damn the school shoes. She huffed and pressed past it though. She needed some air, and some space to process.

The campus looked so peaceful up there as she stared at it, she sat down and kicked her shoes off casually, rubbing her feet, which had been sore from her stumbling up the stairs. She sighed and leaned her head back as she sat against the wall of the stairs. She let out a sigh and thought over what was shared, what was said. Did she really want to continue hanging out with these guys? Yes, they spoke their mind in private. She shouldn't have looked. She should have let it be, curiosity was going to kill her.

It wasn't long before her thoughts were interrupted.

"Deep in thought?" it was Zoro, leaning against the exit she had just come from. His hair seemed to whip in the air, even though it was so short.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Law let you read the chat?" he quirked a brow. "How high up did you read?"

She looked at him curiously.

"Zoro?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" he asked, his brows knit in confusion.

She took a deep breath as she stood and stepped closer to him.

"Zoro," she said softly, testing how far her voice would have to go. How passionate it would have to sound before he would be embarrassed? Was she crazy for thinking of teasing these boys? She knew their weaknesses now.

"Yeah...?" he quirked a brow.

She stepped closer, her lips feeling dry, her throat warm with fear and excitement. She'd never teased a guy with vocals, just her words. She was close enough to take his hand now. She wanted to have a sense of control. Melody wasn't feeling very powerful right now. Law teasing her, Sabo babying her. At least that's how she felt.

"Zoro," she sighed lightly, making it sound airy. Was Zoro a safe bet?

There it was, his cheeks tinged pink.

"Y-yes, Melody-chan," he stammered out, his eyes widening a little. Realization must have dawned on him with his expression.

She then did something daring, something she hadn't planned on. Being so close to Zoro though, smelling the light musky smell of sweat and steal on him. Wetting her dry lips, her dry mouth as best she could.

"Could you kiss me, Zoro-san?" she breathed out, feeling her cheeks tinge pink.

This would be her second kiss. Her first was horrible, rushed and with someone who wasn't right for her. Could she use this as her first? Could she use his lips for her first good kiss?

He swallowed dryly, his cheeks growing red, his jaw dropped a little. Did Melody ask too much of him?

He slowly gathered up his jaw and licked his lips before pulling her in quickly by her hand, and kissing her on the mouth.

It was warm and salty. Like Zoro had worked out in the morning but not washed up. It was surprisingly gentle and tender for the tug her had given her hand to bring her close. Their lips only touched for a moment, but she could already tell she liked kissing Zoro. It was gentle but firm, could that describe the greenette. Would he kiss her again? She didn't know.

The door to the roof opened, and in came the rest of her suitors; Law, Kassanoda, Sabo, and Ace. They all caught her, inches from Zoro. The duo's cheeks flushed and lips wet.

Melody could see the look of betrayal on their faces, and it surprisingly hurt, made her eyes sting, and her heart hurt. Law looked so angry at them. But it was just a small kiss.

"I-I'm sorry," she managed out.

She gathered up the front of her dress and ran out through the other exit. If someone called her name, she couldn't hear it over the thudding in her ears from her heart.

She gathered up her courage before heading to the next class. She sat firmly next to Nami. Not answering the red-heads curious questions.

When she finished the class, she quick-stepped out of it, heading to the next class before someone stopped her with a grip to her hand.

She wiped around to find Ace, his face crestfallen.

It struck through her soul, and she let him lead her to an abandoned classroom, and her heart thudded in her ears at the sight before her. All her suitors were here, even Nekozawa and Zoro, the latter looked angry to be there.

"You owe us a little something?" Law said, his voice cold and distant.

She stood their firmly.

"You first," she snapped, finally feeling the stress of the morning catch up to her.

"Excuse me?" Ace asked, from her side.

"Let's tease the 'love-interest' by having her squeezed between two of us," she mocked Law's voice a little. "Was the plan to make me fall for you two? Or just to drive me crazy with questions? And then you over-shared and I know things I could have lived without knowing."

"How far did you read?" Ace asked, sounding angry.

She glared at Ace before shocking the group by grabbing her breast.

"I hear you're a big fan of these," she stated flatly.

The entire room went silent, everyone was blushing darkly. However, the most impressive reaction was from Ace himself, whose jaw was hanging open, and a little red started to trickle from his nose.

She let out an exhausted sigh that took a lot of courage to do that just now, and though her hands were trembling she was going to hide it.

"Fine," Law snapped, his cheeks were still pink from her display. "You caught me," he glared a little. "I was kinda' hoping you'd kiss me, or become more open with your boldness."

"Open with my boldness?" she sighed. "So you want me to be teasing you all constantly? You want me to smooch you guys? And swear? And make jokes?"

The room was quiet.

" _If_ that's how you really are; yes." Sabo supplied for the room.

She blinked in surprise.

"I'm Canadian," she explained. "I'm just as loud and rude as an American, are you sure?"

"Yes," Zoro sighed. "If you being bold was asking for what you want, then we'd like that."

She thought it over, not having to be so restrained would be nice occasionally. She had to watch her manners with her friends and her classmates. At home she could be friendly instantly with whoever; use their first name, call them nicknames, make rude or crude jokes. She sighed at the thought.

"Fine," she crossed her arms defiantly to Law. "What do I owe you now?"

"The rest want to kiss you," Zoro pipped up before Law could answer.

She smirked a little, feeling a little proud. Already kiss number two, and she had three to seven lined up for her.

"Um," she blushed a little at the thought. "Are you drawing straws? And I'm not kissing each of you while we're in the same room."

"We're drawing straws," Kassanoda answered. "Then over the next two days, we can take our time and kiss you in order of longest straw to shortest."

"Oh?" she nodded and stood back. "Okay, don't let me hold you back."

Soon an order was picked; Ace, Kassanoda, Sabo, Law and then Nekozawa. Zoro left out because she had let him steal one already.

"Okay," Sabo smiled, as they all tucked their straws away. "Rules are the best kiss determined by the lady wins alone time with her. We'll leave you with Ace then, Melody-chan."

Before she could protest that she had class they all disappeared out the other door.

Ace shot her a kind smile, why did it stop her heart?

"I'll walk you to class, Mel-chan," he smiled and extended his hand. "I'll steal a kiss when I feel like it."

Her mouth dried up at his words and he leads her out of the other classroom door. She was in a daze as he leads her to class. She didn't even register when she sat down and started her artwork for the day, the last lesson of the day.

Exiting her last class finally after the final bell, she absentmindedly headed to the music room. She kept her head down, looking over her phone, reading her message from Haruhi asking where she'd been for lunch and to meet her at Host Club tonight. Melody bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she continued past them, deep in thought.

The person grabbed her hand and pulled her hand gently. She turned around she had bumped into Ace.

"We really need to stop running into each other, Melody-chan," he chuckled softly, his eyes bright, his hand warm in hers.

Her heart skipped as he gently pulled her closer and set his lips on her forehead chastely. Her mind went blank. It was a sweet gesture, but a non-romantic one. She was slightly confused as she thought over the gesture.

She looked down the hall as she stepped back, the halls were already empty up this way. Why hadn't he stole a proper kiss?

"Was that your kiss for me?" she asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

"No," Ace grinned, his eyes seemed to light up in excitement as he pulled closer again.

His breath mingled with hers like Zoro's had earlier, her stomach curled up nervously. She held her breath. Ace's lips were warm, and he tasted like cinnamon and a little like mint, his mouth was demanding, he held her against him as if he were afraid she'd pull away. His hands and his lips were so warm, she felt her cheeks burning from the contact. His tongue touched her lips softly, and she gently pulled away, panting lightly.

She noticed his cheeks were just as pink as hers. His eyes looked wild, like a child seeing a sweet. He ran a hand through his hair, smiling bashfully at her.

His mouth seemed to linger its imprint on her lips. She let out a mumbled. "Sorry," turned on her heel and ran to the music room.

My god, it was just as good as her kiss with Zoro. Two great kisses in one day.

She almost squealed when she opened the door to the music room and saw Haruhi.

"HARUHI!" she cried and ran past the other hosts to her friend.

Haruhi jumped, and Melody tugged her friend by the arm to the changerooms.

"Where were you today, Mel-"

"OH MY GOD I HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" she squeaked out in response, pushing her behind the curtain and lowering her voice.


End file.
